Retazos de música y pasión
by Samara-Lestrange
Summary: Riven tan solo necesitaba una vocalista ¿pero podría ser que ella lograse despertar en él más que un interés musical? AU RivenxMusa FANFIC COMPLETAMENTE RE-EDITADO pasen y lean Cap 6. El lugar indicado y el movimiento indicado
1. Hallando el comienzo

¡Hola a todos! Un placer volver a escribir por aquí. Realmente lamento mi larga ausencia. La inspiración me ha esquivado por completo desde que entré a la universidad. Estoy replanteándome el revisar todos mis anteriores proyectos, modificarlos con mi nuevo estilo y retomarlos para poder terminarlos. Sí, así es. No voy a empezar ninguno nuevo hasta que termine con los que tengo incompletos, o al menos ésa es la intención. De tal manera que releí este fanfic, y descubrí cientos de cosas que podía cambiar y arreglar para hacerlo más interesante para los lectores. Porque al final esto se trata de ustedes, poder escribir algo bueno que les entretenga y les agrade. Así que sin más cháchara, les dejo para que lean, así sean antiguos lectores o nuevos, espero disfruten este fanfic.

Disclaimer: No, el club Winx no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de los empresarios de Rainbow.

**Título: **Retazos de música y pasión

**Pareja principal:** RivenxMusa

**Universo Alterno**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Capítulo 1. Hallando el comienzo

(Sábado)

Un joven de cabellos purpúreos entró furioso en la habitación azotando la puerta detrás de él logrando que sus dos compañeros que se encontraban recostados en el sofá le miraran con una cara interrogante.

-¡Te dije que no quería novatos Sky!- espetó el muchacho, sintiendo que todos sus músculos estaban tensos. Los otros dos se miraron un momento y retomaron su actitud relajada, muy acostumbrados a lidiar con el carácter explosivo del mayor.

-No había nadie más que estuviera disponible, Riven...ése era el vocalista más competente- respondió el joven rubio, sabiendo que eso no calmaría al recién llegado, pues sólo recibió una mirada de profundo odio como respuesta. Riven se desplomó en una silla mascullando: -No puedo creer que esta ciudad esté tan llena de perdedores. La presentación es en menos de un mes y aún no tenemos un vocalista suplente que no me haga vomitar…-

-A mí no me mires, sabes que hemos estado buscando hasta el cansancio a alguien que pueda suplantar a Brandon- musitó el rubio de ojos celestes tomando un cuaderno de la mesa. Hojeó un poco y tachó el nombre del muchacho que acababa de dejar el departamento, o mejor dicho, que acababa de ser echado casi a patadas por Riven luego de que el pelipúrpura le escuchara cantar.

-No me hables de ese infeliz de Brandon. Todo esto es su maldita culpa, o mejor dicho…todo este lío es culpa de su noviecita que no encontró otro momento para ir a visitar a sus padres y presentarles a su patético prometido-

-Y ahí viene de nuevo…-suspiró el otro muchacho de largo pelo negro, sin apartar su vista del libro que estaba leyendo- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto Riven? Sabes que por más que te quejes y por más que lo intentemos, no lograremos que Brandon posponga su viaje-

-Helia…-advirtió Riven

-Y pensándolo bien, si cualquiera de nosotros estuviera en su lugar, dudo mucho que optáramos por renunciar a semejante oportunidad, ya sabes….tener la chance de ir hasta Italia con todos los gastos pagados por los señores De Solaria sólo porque quieren conocerte, es algo grande. Dudo mucho que dejarlos plantados sea la mejor primera impresión-

-Sí, sí….estoy al tanto de lo 'especiales' que son los señores De Solaria, Sky…- dijo con burla el de cabellos purpúreos- Pero eso no significa que perdone a Brandon por arruinar esta gran oportunidad para nosotros –

-Vamos, hermano. Todos estamos tan desanimados como tú, pero deprimirnos no nos ayudará en nada. El festival de verano ya está muy cerca, no hay tiempo que perder- comentó el moreno bajando su libro para encarar a sus compañeros- Hemos trabajado tanto y estamos listos para ganar este año, sólo debemos hallar la voz correcta-

El rubio sonrió- Exacto, yo también lo creo. Sólo necesitamos buscar un poco más por la voz correcta…-

-No quiero escuchar eso proviniendo de ti, Sky- gruñó Riven- porque si vuelves a traer otro trovador como el de hace unos minutos juro que haré que te tragues las baquetas de tu batería-

-A por cierto…casi se me olvida- continuó diciendo el ojiceleste, ignorando por completo al mayor- El viernes, luego del ensayo, Brandon me dijo que quiere vernos en la casa de su novia. Al parecer la señorita Stella está preparando una pequeña fiesta para conocer mejor a los amigos de su prometido-

-¿Una fiesta en esa enorme mansión para nosotros? Increíble….me imagino que será todo un evento- dijo Helia

-Brandon dijo que sería algo privado, sólo para sus amigos más cercanos- el rubio solo se encogió de hombros- También es una manera de despedirse antes de su viaje. Creo que de ahora en adelante nuestro colega se irá acostumbrando a ese estilo de vida ¿no creen?–

-Qué bueno saber que nuestro irresponsable amigo vive rodeado de lujos mientras nosotros nos hundimos en la miseria sin un vocalista- gruñó Riven-

-Necesitas tranquilizarte- le reprendió el pelilargo.

-Perdónenme por ser el único que aún piensa que merecemos la oportunidad de grabar un disco y hacer que la gente escuche nuestra música-

-Bien, tratar de razonar contigo es una causa perdida, como siempre- suspiró Helia volviendo a perderse en su libro. Sky hizo otro tanto y continuó revisando el cuaderno. Riven frunció el ceño y prefirió mirar por la ventana del pequeño y desordenado departamento.

El lugar no era muy grande pues en él solo vivían Sky y Brandon. Contaba con dos dormitorios, una cocina, un baño y la salita en la que se encontraban ahora, coronada por un viejo sofá, una televisión y una mesita de centro muy estropeada.

Riven permaneció callado unos minutos antes de aventurarse a sugerir: -Creo que no tenemos muchas opciones sobre la mesa ¿verdad? Quizás, si yo se lo pidiera, Darcy podría…-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Riven- dijeron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la mirada, sólo escucharon al otro bufar ofendido.

-Lo siento, Riv, pero no vamos a pasar por eso otra vez- comentó Helia- Darcy es una pesadilla. La mujer más caprichosa y mandona que he conocido en mi vida. Actúa como toda una diva consentida y malcriada y cuando no hacemos las cosas como ella quiere es imposible de tratar ¿Acaso no recuerdas que por su causa terminamos peleando entre nosotros? ¡Casi nos separamos!-

-Es cierto…es insoportable- corroboró el rubio- En especial cuando está con esas amiga suyas me siento terriblemente incómodo. Pedirle que nos ayude no está en consideración. Si una vez lo permitimos fue porque recién comenzabas a salir con ella, y queríamos ser buenos amigos intentando aceptarla pero…ella es como una patada en el…-

-Ya entendí, muchachos, ya entendí-

-No seas tan sensible...-suavizó Helia tomando el cuaderno de Sky revisando los nombres tachados que se encontraban en él. Todos eran nombres de los aspirantes a vocalista que Riven se había encargado de rechazar sin piedad alguna- Que tú estés enamorado de ella, no significa que nosotros también tengamos que adorarla, y no es que te estemos juzgando tampoco-

-No estoy enamorado de ella…-

-No es con nosotros con quien debes aclarar esa situación- canturreó el rubio- La que debería escuchar eso es tu mujercita-

-Es que el fortachón no ha intentado cortarla aún porque no tiene las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a la ira descomunal de Darcy y sus amigas- se rió Helia- ¿Verdad, Riven? Ella siempre ha llevado las riendas de la relación, y no sabes cómo retomarlas ahora-

- Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, si deseas tu libertad de vuelta tienes que pedirla. Aunque no va a ser algo lindo de ver, seguro se lo tomará muy mal. Está demasiado acostumbrada a ir de arriba a abajo con un chico y con otro cada semana. Aunque contigo ha durado bastante…-

-Bueno, ella afirma seguir siendo tu novia pero…creo que todos sabemos que no ha dejado sus viejas mañas ¿verdad? Especialmente tú Riven, porque a pesar de que lo sabes no has hecho nada por acabar con eso-

Riven tenía una mirada asesina en ese momento y un aura no muy amigable- Para empezar, les recuerdo que no estábamos hablando de mí vida personal – siseó el mayor- creo que tenemos problemas más importantes que tratar, eso claro si se deciden a dejar de meter sus narices en los asuntos de otras personas y concentrarse en el tema del vocalista-

-Vale, vale…como quieras…pero deberías pensar en hacer algo con Darcy, comienza a ser muy molesto tenerla revoloteando como un murciélago en el edificio buscándote…- dijo Sky- Siempre debemos mentirle diciéndole que no estás en tu departamento, y hay días en los que no entiende de indirectas y se queda deliberadamente aquí con nosotros esperándote por horas-

-Sky tiene razón, si la evitas tanto está claro que ya no hay nada entre ustedes. Deberías hablar claro con ella y…-

-Lo que yo haga o no con ella es solo mi asunto y no de ustedes. Y si van a seguir con sus tonterías acerca de Darcy y no piensan ponerse al caso con lo del vocalista, me voy a mi departamento- estalló finalmente Riven poniéndose pie, tomando su mochila y su guitarra para salir dando un fuerte portazo. Los otros dos se quedaron viendo la puerta un momento antes de comenzar a reír con complicidad. De verdad que era muy fácil sacar de sus casillas a su compañero de cabellos púrpura.

Riven vivía en el mismo edificio solo que dos pisos más arriba, en un departamento para una sola persona

Desde pequeño siempre había sabido batírselas solo y no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con las demás personas. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos hasta antes de conocer a los chicos del piso de abajo, Sky y Brandon, quienes a pesar de su forma de ser, sin pensarlo demasiado, lo aceptaron y lo hicieron sentirse uno más del grupo. Incluso llegaron a compartir su gusto por la música y el sueño de poder tocar en un gran escenario algún día.

No era tan fácil como pensaban. Porque cuando uno no conoce a las personas correctas es muy difícil que las disqueras acepten tus demos.

Y aunque Stella, la novia de Brandon, se había ofrecido a apoyarles económicamente, el problema no radicaba sólo en el auspicio, necesitaban que la gente correcta escuchara sus canciones y se decidiera por lanzarlos profesionalmente.

Aún seguían tratando de comenzar con pequeñas presentaciones en los festivales callejeros y en los lugares donde les conocían, pero nada grande aún. Eso sumado a que tenían que seguir con sus estudios en la universidad y trabajar medio tiempo, los dejaba sin mucho tiempo libre para dedicarse de lleno a la música.

-No tengo ganas de quedarme encerrado en mi habitación- masculló Riven entrando en su departamento. Aún eran las siete de la noche, y era sábado. Podía salir y dar una vuelta, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Tiró su mochila sobre el sofá y caminó hacia su dormitorio en busca de ropa para salir. Cada vez que alguien hablaba de su 'noviecita' no podía evitar sentirse como un león enjaulado. No era uno de sus temas favoritos, siempre trataba de eludirlos.

Y ahora que sus amigos habían echado sal en la herida, no quería quedarse solo viendo la televisión. Por favor…eso no iba para nada con él. Él era el perfecto chico problema, un chico malo…al que no le pintaba para nada el papel de solitario infeliz, no con el físico que tenía y que tanto se esforzaba en conservar. Frunció el ceño una vez más y revisó sus bolsillos para ver con cuánto dinero contaba y una pequeña tarjetita cayó sobre la alfombra. La observó un momento y la levantó. Era la publicidad de un café que recientemente habían inaugurado cerca de la plaza, el día anterior había pasado por allí y una animada pelirroja le había extendido amablemente el papel, cuya leyenda decía: "Café Magix, este sábado, noche de micrófono libre, te esperamos".

Quizás podría arriesgarse.

Quizás si tenía un poco de suerte podría encontrar a alguna persona que pudiera cantar bien.

De todas maneras podría tomarse un buen café, comer algo y disfrutar del ambiente del café, que desde el exterior le había causado muy buena impresión. Sólo por eso había aceptado la publicidad, incluso la había guardado…quizás no sería una mala idea.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

(Sábado)

(Café Magix)

Se podía escuchar el barullo ansioso de los comensales alzándose entre las mesas y las ajetreadas camareras que llevaban los bamboleantes pedidos en sus bandejas. A pesar de que el lugar no estaba lleno, había bastante gente. Y es que el lugar era muy peculiar y llamaba mucho la atención. Era un lugar moderno y bastante fresco. La decoración era original, pero su combinación de colores era sobria a medias luces. La iluminación procedía de unas elegantes lámparas sobre las paredes que emitían una tenue luz anaranjada que se complementaba de maravilla con las pequeñas velas que se hallaban dispuestas en cada mesa.

A los costados del café habían dispuesto juegos de sillones alrededor de mesitas de café, para aquellos que decidieran relajarse un poco más disfrutando de la buena música del lugar. Al fondo se hallaba la barra y la caja registradora. Y en el extremo izquierdo se alzaba una pequeña tarima, donde seguramente se instalarían los que desearan participar de la noche de micrófono libre.

Riven se sentía muy a gusto, lo cual era bastante raro, no había encontrado muchas cosas de las que quejarse y ahora miraba de un lado a otro buscando a quién sería el primer valiente que osaría subirse al escenario. Unos minutos más pasaron y la que al parecer era la administradora del lugar subió a la tarima con un micrófono. Riven enseguida la reconoció como la chica pelirroja que le había entregado la publicidad el día anterior.

-Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos al café Magix- saludó alegremente y se escucharon algunos aplausos y silbidos- Mi nombre es Bloom y como ya saben esta noche tenemos micrófono libre. Espero que se animen a pasar al escenario y que se diviertan mucho, habrán premios para los mejores cantantes así participen como solistas, duetos o cuartetos, no importa, lo importante es disfrutar el momento y pasarlo en grande- más aplausos se escucharon en el lugar al tiempo que Riven hacía una ligera mueca irónica- así que sin más preámbulos, declaro iniciada la noche de micrófono libre de Magix-

Los concursantes que pasaron no tenían nada que envidiarle a al chico que había corrido del departamento de Sky hacía algunas horas atrás. Todos ellos apestaban para Riven. Primero pasó una chica muy tímida que a la mitad de la canción se quedó en blanco y bajó corriendo del escenario, luego dos chicos que improvisaron un rap muy malo, una chica presumida que más que cantar se dedicó a posar de un lado a otro con el micrófono y por último un muchacho que cantó una canción romántica pero que por estar tan nervioso tumbó el micrófono al suelo y por recogerlo él también cayó de la tarima.

Debía admitir que eso último le había divertido bastante.

Riven ya estaba por su segundo capuchino, y estaba considerando el pedir algo más para picar. No se la estaba pasando tan mal, era divertido ver lo inepta que podía ser la gente. Pero ya había despejado su cabeza y había disfrutado de un delicioso café, quizás ya era hora de irse.

De pronto comenzaron a alzarse algunos murmullos de emoción en el lugar, lo cual llamó su atención. Varios de los presentes miraban con atención al escenario donde colocaban una silla alta y preparan un micrófono con pedestal. La administradora, Bloom, volvía a hacer aparición en la tarima.

-Bueno, bueno estoy muy impresionada, pues hemos tenido increíbles presentaciones hasta ahora…- comenzó diciendo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Increíblemente desastrosas- murmuró Riven desde su lugar tomando más de su café.

-…Así que quiero aprovechar este momento para hacer una introducción especial para una artista que estoy segura que los dejará más que asombrados. Desde la ciudad de Armónica, es un placer poder presentarles a mi querida amiga, Musa Monet, recíbanla con un fuerte aplauso-

Varios de los presentes no hicieron esperar sus animados aplausos cuando vieron a una joven de largos cabellos negros subir al escenario cargando una guitarra. Riven no pudo evitar analizarla de pies a cabeza, como tampoco pudo dejar de notar lo bonita que era.

Tenía un largo y sedoso cabello negro, sujeto en dos adorables coletas, su piel eran tan pálida y cremosa. Incluso sus ojos eran increíbles, eran de un brillante color azul que resplandecía por la luz del reflector. A pesar de su atuendo sencillo, se veía como toda una estrella. Sus jeans ajustados a la cadera pero holgados en las piernas, su blusa sin mangas de color celeste y azul, y unos guantes largos sin dedos muy a juego. Era realmente muy bonita.

Riven no se había percatado que estaba poniéndose muy tenso mientras ella con total naturalidad acomodaba el micrófono a su altura, se sentaba en la silla sobre el escenario y tomaba su guitarra disponiéndose a cantar.

-¿Cómo están esta noche?- dijo animadamente logrando instantáneamente cierta simpatía con el público presente- Dije…¿Cómo están esta noche?-

-¡Bien!- gritaron varios muchachos que estaban muy atentos a los movimientos de la joven.

-¡Eso está mucho mejor!- sonrió Musa- Ahora voy a cantarles una canción que significa mucho para mí puesto que la escribí y la compuse para una ocasión tan especial como esta. Espero que la disfruten…-

(N/A: Para esta parte me gustaría recomendarles tres canciones que me ayudaron a ambientar y escribir esta escena: Misguided Ghosts de Paramore, Im with you de Avril Lavigne y Big girls don't cry de Fergie. Sólo clásicos, espero les gusten)

Riven no pudo mover un solo músculo desde el momento en que ella comenzó a rasguear las cuerdas de su guitarra. El muchacho tenía todos y cada uno de sus sentidos fijos en ella mientras escuchaba la hermosa interpretación. Sin nada que criticarle. Cada nota de la guitarra estaba tan afinada, y su voz…Cuando finalmente escuchó su voz alzándose sobre el sonido de la guitarra, sintió que el mundo se detenía por completo, pues era una voz tan femenina, dinámica y enérgica, que era imposible que no llegara a ser contagiosa. Era firme y radiante, pero dulce…muy dulce. Estaba asombrado.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba con una persona tan excepcional. No sólo estaba impactado por su canto y por su destreza con la guitarra, no, claro que no, la verdadera razón de su embobamiento era ella, toda ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

No podía negar que era bastante agraciada, pues sus rasgos eran tan finos como los de una _muñeca_. Su piel misma parecía ser de porcelana, era tan pálida, y sus ojos tan brillantes como zafiros, su cabello a causa de las luces que se hallaban sobre el escenario, parecía tan sedoso, como una cascada de ébano. Maldita sea…era realmente linda.

Cuando la canción fue llegando a su fin, Riven fue consciente de que él no era el único afectado por la joven, y que la gran mayoría de los hombres en el café no podían disimular sus sonrisas bobaliconas, incluso había uno que se había derramado el café sobre la camisa y ni cuenta se había dado. Riven hizo una ligera mueca de desprecio ante aquello.

Una vez que hubo terminado la canción estallaron los aplausos y los silbidos para Musa. Ella agradeció con una amplia sonrisa y bajó velozmente del escenario para ser recibida cálidamente por Bloom y dos amigas más cerca de la barra, las cuales, para alivio de Riven, bloquearon el avance de unos cuantos valientes que deseaban hablar con la joven morena.

Analizó la situación por unos minutos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Sabía que necesitaba acercarse a ella cuanto antes, necesitaba hablarle y saber más. Quería hacerlo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a despojarse de su orgullo y lucir como un bobalicón más. Eso sí que no. No le daría nunca el gusto a ninguna mujer de sentirse con el control sobre él. Él era el que siempre tenía el control. A él debían buscarlo las chicas interesadas, nunca al revés. Pero el seguir allí sentado esperando tampoco era posible. No si aquellos zopilotes seguían intentando atraer su atención.

Al fin pasó un muchacho a cantar un tema muy romántico, al parecer, esperando así poder impresionarla, pero con poco éxito pues el barullo de los comensales no permitía escucharle bien. Poco a poco se iba instaurando un ambiente más sosegado, y el café volvía a estar tranquilo. Al contrario de Riven que seguía tenso en su asiento, analizando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Estuvo un rato más, viendo como ella se sentaba con Bloom en una mesa bastante alejada del resto del café para conversar. La vio sacar de su bolsa un cuaderno y varias fotografías que comenzó a compartir con la pelirroja.

Pasaron unos minutos y Bloom tuvo que dejarla para ir a la trastienda, Musa hizo ademán de retirarse apurando su café y guardando sus cosas. Riven al ver su oportunidad, de un salto estuvo de pie y caminando casualmente con dirección a la caja registradora. Sacó su billetera y fingió estar distraído buscando algo. Al ver que ella miraba para otro lado aprovechó para tirar deliberadamente el cuaderno con fotografías que estaba en el borde de la mesa.

Musa volteó y vio sus fotos desparramadas en el suelo junto con su preciado cuaderno.

-Oh lo siento mucho- mintió Riven arrodillándose para tomar las cosas que habían caído- No me fijé por dónde iba-

-¿Qué…? Oh no ha sido nada, pero deberías fijarte más en lo que haces- dijo ella molesta levantándose para recoger sus cosas.

-No te preocupes, yo las levanto- afirmó Riven -Ha sido culpa mía después de todo- dijo el muchacho regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas: la seductora- Tienes razón debo prestar más atención…aunque si andando distraído puedo tener más encuentros placenteros con chicas tan lindas como tú, pues podría acostumbrarme-

Musa sonrió ligeramente. Riven al levantar las fotografías había aprovechado para darles una ojeada. Alcanzó a ver algunas de ella con sus amigas, otras con un hombre mayor, y algunas de ellas en las que estaba abrazada de un muchacho alto de cabellos negros. Riven hizo una mueca de disgusto -No me digas que es el novio…-murmuró levantando una ceja al tiempo que le entregaba las fotografías. Ella le miró suspicazmente arrugando la nariz para luego quitárselas con agilidad- No, no lo es. Aunque eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Quizás- dijo él restándole importancia- Aunque si no tienes novio, eso es bueno y malo a la vez-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Musa comenzaba a sentirse un tanto incómoda, ese muchacho tenía un algo especial que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Es malo porque una _muñequita_ tan bonita como tú no debería estar sin novio-

Ella rió ligeramente cruzándose de brazos y mirándole desafiante- ¿Y buena por qué?-

-Porque aquí estoy yo y bastante disponible- dijo el cruzándose de brazos como ella, manteniendo el cuaderno firmemente sujeto- Por cierto, mi nombre es Riven-

-Bueno Riven, déjame decirte que no estoy interesada por el momento. Pero te agradezco la oferta, y si no te molesta desearía mi cuaderno de vuelta- ella extendió su mano esperando recuperarlo, pero él no se movió un solo centímetro.

-¿Segura que no deseas reconsiderar? Sabes, un chico como yo no aparece disponible ante ti todos los días- dijo con arrogancia tomando el cuaderno y examinándolo por encima, tenía la tapa roja una clave de sol negra y el nombre de Musa grabado en relieve.

-Te equivocas, me he topado con muchos chicos como tú. Conozco muy bien a los de tu tipo, amigo. Eres el típico sujeto ególatra con complejo de superioridad-

-¿Has oído la frase nunca juzgues un libro por su portada?-

-Créeme que no tengo la menor duda de que estoy en lo correcto sólo con verte - dijo ella reparando en sus amplios y fuertes brazos, la camiseta ceñida y los pantalones vaqueros ligeramente rasgados. Definitivamente no podía equivocarse, el tipo era un idiota- Estoy hablando en serio, devuélveme mi cuaderno por las buenas porque no querrás que sea yo quien te lo quite por las malas-

-Uy me asustas, muñeca. Aunque debo admitir que deseo saber cómo te comportas de a malas- rió él abriendo el cuaderno, dejando escapar un ligero aroma a frutas, y a pesar de la escasa luz pudo leer varias líneas escritas en las páginas. Parecían poesía…porque rimaban muy bien. Musa jadeó ofendida e hizo un ademán rápido, se puso de pie e intentó arrebatárselo, aunque claro, el galán era mucho más rápido-

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- chilló furiosa con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡Devuélvemelo enseguida!-

-Esto parece…- El muchacho esquivó otros dos intentos fallidos de recuperar el cuaderno y luego volteó a verte completamente sorprendido, como si la viera por primera vez- ¿Tú escribiste esto?-

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Dame ese cuaderno inmediatamente, es personal!-

-¡Son canciones, tú compusiste esto!- exclamó bastante emocionado, las letras eran muy buenas, sólo con leer algunas se había sentido plenamente identificado- Así que no sólo cantas, también compones…estás llena de sorpresas ¿verdad, muñequita?-

-¡No me llames así!- dijo mirando alrededor, esperando que nadie se hubiese percatado del aprieto en el que se encontraba- ¿¡Y qué si yo compuse eso!? ¡No es tu problema!-

- Al contrario estoy impresionado y me intriga mucho. Deseo hablar un poco más contigo aquí y ahora…- dijo él sonriendo sugerentemente

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto y dame ese cuaderno ya!- Riven sólo se limitó a seguir ojeando las páginas- ¿¡Acaso no me has escuchado?- preguntó molesta-¡Déjame en paz!

Y aunque Musa intentó tomarlo el muchacho con movimientos casi felinos logró esquivarla sonriendo divertido- ¡Escúchame, ése cuaderno es mío y lo quiero de vuelta! ¡No sé qué clase de chica creas que soy, pero te aseguro que te equivocaste de persona! No estoy interesada en sujetos como tú, así que ¿Porqué mejor no inviertes tu tiempo y unos billetes en irte a una esquina y buscarte una que sí pueda consolarte?- dijo ella con las mejillas enrojecidas de furia-

-Hey, tranquila muñeca...-dijo él cerrando el cuaderno, colocándolo en el interior de su chaqueta y acercándose a ella- ¿No puedo hacerte siquiera un cumplido? Sólo quería hablar contigo de la linda voz que tienes. Yo en ningún momento insinué nada de "consolarme" o algo por el estilo…pero claro, al parecer a ti sí se te cruzó por la cabeza- dijo Riven acercándose felinamente y haciendo que ella retrocediera confundida y muy ofendida- Yo no….yo no quise…-

-No pensé que quisieras llevar la conversación por ese lado muñeca- susurró con deleite al ver como las caderas de Musa chocaban contra la mesa, bloqueando todo posible escape. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la fuerte mano del muchacho sobre la suya y su calor tan próximo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué no le respondían sus piernas para correr y alejarse de él?- ¿Sabes?- murmuró aproximándose más- Al ver esa carita tan bonita e inocente que tienes, no puedo evitar preguntarme si realmente…sabrías cómo "consolar" a un hombre de manera adecuada. Aunque…si eres buena y obediente no me importaría enseñarte como hacerlo…seguro que aprendes rápido-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y que logró traerla nuevamente a la realidad.

Musa se sonrojó de furia y vergüenza. Con mucha agilidad y fuerza estampó ferozmente la palma de su mano en la cara de Riven, haciendo que este ladeara su cabeza ante el impacto. Una marca carmesí se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba atónito a la joven.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? - gimió él llevándose una mano hacia su mejilla lastimada- ¿¡Estás loca o qué!?

-¡Eres un maldito degenerado!- le gritó acomodando su bolsa sobre sus hombros y avanzando hacia la trastienda del café, donde se encontró con una sorprendida Bloom que trataba de entender qué estaba ocurriendo- ¡Enserio no hay nada que deteste más que a los tipos como tú!- gritó sin siquiera detenerse a darle explicaciones a la pelirroja antes de perderse por una puerta doble.

-¿¡Musa!?- La encargada del local estaba confundida, pero al ver a Riven y la marca en su mejilla, adivinó el resto. Frunció el ceño y se acercó peligrosamente al mayor - Oye, tú….-dijo dirigiéndose a Riven- Te sugiero que te vayas ahora mismo si no quieres que se arme un gran problema aquí. Te aseguro que no dudaré ni un segundo en traer a seguridad para que te saque a golpes si es necesario-

Riven observó que detrás de la muchacha había un par de camareros con caras poco amistosas y que algunos curiosos comenzaban a asomar sus cabezas -Ya escuchaste a la señorita- le gruñó uno de los meseros- Mejor vete antes de que te saquemos a la fuerza- otros muchachos del servicio hicieron acto de presencia tratando de intimidar al problemático joven.

El pelipúrpura recuperó su compostura y mirándoles con desprecio pasó entre ellos a empujones, llegó hasta su mesa, pagó lo que debía por lo consumido y salió del lugar.

Definitivamente esa chiquilla, Musa Monet…lo había puesto en ridículo.

Con su orgullo herido no podía dejar de pensar que aquella joven era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, quizás hasta podría convertirse en su obsesión, pues era la primera vez que una mujer le trataba así. Sus estrategias no habían servido, le había humillado y lo peor es que….quizás no volvería a verla.

-No claro que no…-se dijo así mismo. Estaba encaprichado. La quería a ella como la vocalista del grupo. A ella y a nadie más. La quería a ella para demostrarle que sus encantos servían y harían caer a cualquier mujer. Y que ella no sería la excepción.

De eso no había duda. Ya se encargaría el de encontrarla de nuevo. Así tuviera que venir a ese café todas las noches por el resto del año, él se aseguraría de encontrarla y hacerla caer, de demostrarle que ninguna chica se hacía la difícil con Riven.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

**Heck yes! Aquí está la segunda versión del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado como quedó. Como han podido ver la narración es distinta y creo que subió de nivel, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Quité varias cosas y agregué nuevas para una mejor trama. Y bueno, ya saben lectores, espero sus reviews con críticas y comentarios de la historia, nada es más valioso para mí que saber su opinión, así que ha**sta pronto.


	2. Coincidencias y confusión

Buenas, fanfictiófilos, un placer tenerlos por aquí nuevamente. Les traigo la segunda versión del segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero les guste mucho. Sin hacerles esperar más, lean y comenten.

Disclaimer: No, el club Winx no me pertenece, es de propiedad exclusiva de los empresarios de Rainbow.

**Título: **Retazos de música y pasión

**Pareja principal:** RivenxMusa

**Universo Alterno**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Capítulo 2. Confusas coincidencias

(Viernes)

(Casa de Helia)

-Alto, alto ¿Acaso no puedes seguir el ritmo Sky? ¿Es tan difícil? Creo que un mono tendría más ritmo que tú, es la tercera vez que arruinas el tempo- gritó exasperado Riven dejando de tocar y dándose la vuelta para encarar al rubio. Sky frunció el ceño y le ignoró acomodando los platillos de su batería. Los otros dos muchachos sólo suspiraron con resignación y dejaron sus instrumentos sabiendo que no podrían practicar más ese día. Riven había tenido un humor horrible desde el domingo, y al parecer, iba cada vez más en aumento. No dudaba en estallar con cualquiera que respirara demasiado cerca de él y "perturbara" su espacio.

-Riven, cálmate, yo creo que tú eres el que se adelanta demasiado- dijo Helia que hacía de bajista- yo apenas puedo seguirte, te recuerdo que nosotros debemos seguir a la batería, no al revés-

-¡Ahora vas a salir a su favor! Con razón es que aún no podemos tener un demo decente, si siguen pensando de esa manera tan mediocre, nunca lograremos nada-

-Helia tiene razón, te estás adelantando con tu solo, Riven- afirmó Brandon apagando su micrófono y dejándose caer sobre el viejo sofá del sótano. Las paredes de la habitación habían sido cubiertas con poliuretano para aislar el ruido de sus instrumentos - Sugiero que paremos por hoy, has estado como un perro rabioso todos estos días, no sé qué diablos te ha pasado pero estás insoportable. ¿No me digas que sigues así por lo de Darcy?-

El pelipúrpura volvió a mirar desafiante al rubio y al moreno, exigiéndoles una explicación del porqué Brandon estaba enterado de esa pequeña conversación que habían tenido. Los otros se encogieron de hombros mientras el rubio murmuraba:- somos amigos…es natural que le contemos esas cosas-

-Genial ¿Acaso no tienen ningún otro tema de conversación que no sea mi vida privada?-

-Eres el rey del drama- murmuró Helia dejando su bajo a un lado y buscando en su mochila el libro que había comprado recientemente- sigo defendiendo que tú eres el que está irritable, agitado y arruinando el tempo-

Riven bufó molesto y se tumbó en un sillón alejado de los demás.

-Voy a la cocina ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?-

-No gracias Helia, para mí nada. Planeo reventar en la casa de Stella con todos esos deliciosos bocaditos que va a invitarnos. Lo que me recuerda que…faltan dos horas para nuestra fiesta, así que mejor ir alzando vuelo ¿verdad, chicos?- dijo el castaño dando un brinco y alisándose su camisa- Aún debo ir a casa y prepararme como es debido para ver a mi dulce doncella-

-Claro, claro joven enamorado…- dijo Sky con burla apagando los amplificadores- no te detendremos-

-¿Y ustedes muchachos? Saben que es muy importante para mí que nos acompañen esta noche-

-Brandon, estarás con tu "dulce doncella" ¿para qué nos querrías allá?- dijo Helia ayudando a Sky a guardar los instrumentos en sus fundas mientras Riven permanecía furioso en su esquina.

-Por la simple razón de que también estarán algunas de sus amigas, así que si no van ustedes, las damitas acapararán a mi bella prometida y no podré estar a solas con ella- dijo Brandon como si fuera algo obvio- Los necesito como distracción, además quién sabe….quizás alguno de ustedes termine hallando a su princesa en esta reunión. No quiero ser el único comprometido, me siento tan viejo…-

-Eres el mayor de nosotros- le representó Helia con una amplia sonrisa- Es normal que te sientas viejo y que hayas sido el primero de nosotros en comprometerse-

-Con 26 años encima ya era hora de que te decidieras por una sola mujer- rió Sky – creímos que nunca asentarías cabeza. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti-

-Es cierto, has crecido tan rápido, Brandon- corroboró el moreno pelilargo fingiendo melancolía.

-Ya cállense par de bobos- dijo Brandon comenzando a subir las escaleras- es mejor que hablen menos y se preparen. Quiero que ellas se lleven la mejor impresión de ustedes, así que por favor…no sean ustedes mismos-

-Es bueno saber que no te avergüenzas de nosotros- ironizó el de ojos celestes tomando sus cosas.

-¿Debo repetirlo Sky? Menos charla y más de mueve tu trasero al auto- dijo en la distancia agitando las llaves de su auto y haciendo reír al aludido.

-Cuando se trata de Stella siempre se pone así- dijo Sky, pero antes de seguir avanzando volteó algo indeciso hacia donde seguía Riven. Carraspeó un poco llamando su atención- ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros?-

-Traje mi motocicleta- gruñó- además ni te creas que voy a ir a esa estúpida fiesta de niñas ricas y malcriadas-

-Sólo trato de ser considerado. No sé ni para que me esfuerzo- suspiró Sky levantándose el flequillo y dándose la vuelta para irse.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que esos se fueran Riven alargó su mano hasta su mochila, de la cual extrajo un bello cuaderno rojo con aroma a frutas. Sólo cuando había avanzado un par de calles esa noche, se había dado cuenta de que aún lo llevaba en su chaqueta. Lo había leído incansables veces desde aquel día, y sentía que había sido sumergido en una especie de hechizo que le hacía repetirse aquellos versos a cada momento y recordar su voz, esa hermosa voz.

-No deberías decir esas cosas, Riven- le dijo Helia apareciendo nuevamente en la habitación, esta vez trayendo un par de latas de gaseosa y ofreciéndole una. El muchacho le miró mal pero luego aceptó la bebida. El pelilargo se acomodó en una silla enfrente de Riven tratando de analizarlo.

-¿Qué no debería decir?-

-Eso de que es una fiesta de niñas ricas y malcriadas, porque eso no te consta. Stella no entra en esa clasificación, recuerda que esto debemos hacerlo por Brandon…es nuestro amigo-

-¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo, por mí esos dos pueden tirarse de un puente juntos y hacerle un favor al mundo al librarnos de su estupidez! -

-¿Sigues así por la chica que conociste en ése café?- comentó cuidadosamente el moreno

Riven le miró asesinamente por un rato antes de gruñir en afirmación, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Al único al que le había contado aquel suceso había sido Helia pues éste lo había encontrado subiendo las escaleras de su edificio con la mejilla roja luego de que dejara el café. Además, Helia no era como los otros dos, era más maduro y para ser sincero….era con el único con el que realmente sentía que podía conversar. Eso sumado a la gran paciencia y serenidad del otro que le hacía casi inmune al mal humor del pelipúrpura, lo convertían en lo más cercano a un mejor amigo para Riven.

Helia se había limitado a escucharle, no había hecho comentarios ni burlas y sólo le dijo lo obvio: que era un idiota por intentar acercarse así a una chica. Riven siempre había tenido esa complicada forma de ser, la gente de su círculo lo consideraba alguien que nunca está con una, sino con todas, un rompecorazones de primera.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir a pasarte todas las noches sentado afuera de Magix sólo por si ella volviese a aparecer?

Riven no contestó, pues todas las noches de esa semana lo había hecho pero sin encontrarla allí. Sólo había visto a la pelirroja encargada del café a una prudente distancia, no quería que le reconociera y se armara otro alboroto.

-Eso es una obsesión, Riven- dijo Helia- No la has visto en estos días, ¿qué te hace creer que hoy será diferente?-

-No lo sé- bufó cerrando sus ojos. Desde ese día no había podido concentrarse en algo que no fueran los brillantes ojos zafiro de aquella misteriosa jovencita que había conocido. Recostado sobre el sofá recordó el suave aroma a frutas que seguía presente en su memoria, y que le obligaba a repasar inconscientemente cada detalle de su rostro. Desde la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba molesta, hasta su sonrisa nerviosa bajo esas mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Esto era el colmo! Todo en ella le estaba enloqueciendo y eso que ni siquiera habían hablado más de cinco minutos...sólo había leído ese maldito cuaderno…pero a través de aquellas hermosas letras…había llegado a conocerla más allá de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Era como entrar en comunión con su alma.

-Yo creo que ya enloqueciste amigo- suspiró el otro- Creo que necesitas despejarte un poco, ese día quedaste un poco susceptible luego de que habláramos de Darcy y luego va y te pasa eso, es normal que fijaras tu atención en alguien tan peculiar, pero no por eso significa que debas obsesionarte con ella. Creo que lo mejor es que te tomes esta noche para relajarte, divertirte con tus amigos y disfrutar de una buena comida-

-….-

-¿Estás escuchándome, Riven?-

-Me voy- dijo levantándose y enfundando su guitarra para irse.

-Te sugiero que reconsideres lo que te he dicho- dijo Helia con una leve sonrisa- Es sólo una chica, Riven, sólo una chica, tómatelo con calma, amigo-

El aludido salió de la casa, se subió a su motocicleta y aceleró por la calle en dirección al complejo de departamentos donde vivía. No podía ser que Helia lo dijera tan tranquilo. Si él la hubiese conocido no diría eso. Ella no era sólo una chica, era la primera vez que se encontraba con una mujer tan especial. Por alguna extraña razón quería que fuera suya. Esa personalidad tan explosiva, extrovertida, agresiva pero dulce y enérgica a la hora de cantar.

-Helia no sabe de lo que está hablando- con un fuerte acelerón se perdió por la avenida principal.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

(Viernes por la noche)

(Mansión De Solaria – Casa de Stella)

-¡Qué gusto tenerlos aquí muchachos!- dijo eufórica la joven rubia abrazando a los muchachos que se hallaban un tanto incómodos por hallarse en aquel sitio tan lujoso. Era la primera vez que ingresaban más allá de la terraza y era de verdad agobiante.

Los pisos cubiertos con una fina cerámica, las paredes llenas de adornos costosos, cuadros, cortinas de seda y algodón egipcio, los detalles y la iluminación, todo era como salido de una película, especialmente la joven anfitriona que vestía a la altura de su enorme casa, con un vestido corto de diseñador, y varias joyas en sus muñecas y en su cuello.

-Claro, gracias por invitarnos Stella- sonrió Sky acompañándola hacia el gran salón de juegos, que era una habitación más casual pero igual de abarrotada con lujos. Había una mesa de billar, otra de hockey, un increíble equipo de música, una enorme televisión plana y un armario repleto con juegos de mesa, discos de colección, películas, consolas y videojuegos. Los chicos se habían vestido lo mejor que pudieron para tratar de encajar entre tanto lujo. Cuando ingresaron se encontraron con un grupo de tres chicas que se hallaban cómodamente sentadas en los sillones que rodeaban la gran mesita de centro. Todas ellas tenían bebidas de todos los colores en sus manos y callaron cuando les vieron entrar en la habitación.

-¡Bueno señoritas, ahora sí comienza nuestra velada! Nuestros galanes ya llegaron – dijo Stella abrazándose a su castaño novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla- pero como ya estarán al tanto, este joven caballero de aquí me pertenece solo a mí, así que prohibido tocarlo o mirarlo-

Las chicas rieron haciéndose a un lado para permitir a los chicos acomodarse también. Pero ninguno se atrevía a lanzar el primer comentario, por lo que Stella suspiró resignada y continuó rompiendo el hielo:- bueno, bueno….parece ser que necesitan de la intercesión de la gran Stella, así que esta noche yo seré su Cupido- dijo ella- me encargaré de las presentaciones, esta adorable señorita de aquí es Bloom, la dueña de su propio negocio, el café Magix-

La pelirroja sonrió a todos pero uno de ellos, Helia, se quedó pensativo luego de escuchar el nombre del café que atendía. ¿Podría ser que la misteriosa chica de Riven estuviese ahí? Si era así el destino era demasiado cruel. Helia rió parar sus adentros y trató de alejar aquellas ideas, pues mientras Riven no estuviera allí no había de qué preocuparse.

-Aquí tenemos a Flora y Layla, ambas son primas y trabajan en la florería de la señora Griselda- continuó Stella- Son adorables estas chicas, las conocí cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Junto con Bloom todas íbamos a la misma escuela para señoritas "Alfea" y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables…-

-Vamos Stella, no creo que a los chicos les interese saber de nuestro días de preparatoria- dijo Bloom con una tímida sonrisa dirigida especialmente al muchacho rubio de ojos celestes- Estoy segura que ellos deben tener sus propias cosas para contarnos también…-

-Tranquila, no tan rápido mi querida amiga, aún tenemos toda la noche por delante para hablar de ellos- dijo Stella guiñándole un ojo. En ese momento apareció una señora de aspecto maternal y con más bebidas de colores, les saludó cortésmente antes de dejar la bandeja en la mesa- gracias Clara, puedes retirarte…oh y creo que es buena idea que comiencen a preparar los bocadillos en la cocina, seguro que mis invitados están hambrientos-

-Sí señorita- dijo la señora con una ligera venia antes de retirarse-

-¿Por dónde íbamos? Ahh sí, Bloom quería saber más sobre nuestros apuestos príncipes…pues ellos son Helia, Sky…y creo que nos falta un mosquetero esta noche ¿verdad, Brandon? ¿Dónde está Riven?-

-Eh creo que tenía un compromiso esta noche y no podrá venir- dijo algo incómodo el castaño pasándose una mano por el pelo- Sí, eso, tenía un compromiso y se disculpa por no haber venido-

Stella entrecerró los ojos con una ligera mueca de disgusto, no le agradaba cuando Brandon le mentía, pero emitió un ligero suspiro de resignación pues sabía el difícil temperamento del pelipúrpura – Claro, entiendo. A nosotras también nos falta una chica. Espero que no se haya perdido ¿Le diste bien la dirección, Bloom?-

-Sí, lo hice. Dijo que un amigo suyo iba a traerla-

-Entonces no hay porqué preocuparse, sólo espero que no tarde mucho o se perderá de la deliciosa comida- replicó la rubia sonriéndoles ampliamente a sus invitados antes de proseguir con las respectivas presentaciones.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

- Tenían que verlo chicas- dijo entre risas Sky- era la primera vez que teníamos una presentación en público y no podíamos estar en peores condiciones. Timmy no aparecía con la camioneta ni con los instrumentos, Helia se había excedido con las bebidas energizantes y tenía los nervios destrozados, Brandon tenía un severo catarro y sólo atinó a decir: "Buchas gratias por venir esta doche quedido público"

-Eso es tener demasiada mala suerte- susurró Bloom muy interesada en la historia que narraba el rubio- ¿Y qué hicieron al final?-

-Riven logró que el lugar nos alquilara los instrumentos que tenían en la bodega, pero los amplificadores eran tan antiguos… que cuando él intentó conectarlos le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo lanzó fuera del escenario- en este punto de la historia todos los muchachos se pusieron a reír, pero las chicas les miraban con preocupación- oh, no nos miren así, no le pasó nada malo, pero debieron ver la cara que tenía, el cabello se le quedó erizado durante días -

-Creo que hasta brillaba en la oscuridad- rió Helia

-Incluso ahora lo trae así, no sé si es porque le gustó el estilo o porque de verdad no puede volverlo a alisar-

-Señorita Stella- interrumpió suavemente la señora Clara apareciendo otra vez- La señorita Musa ha llegado-

-¡Genial!- exclamó Bloom. La rubia hizo una señal para que la dejaran pasar y en un instante la morena hizo su aparición en la habitación. Helia abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello, uniendo las piezas en su cabeza…nombres y demás, no había duda alguna, esa muchacha tenía que ser LA muchacha.

Todos la saludaron animadamente y pronto entendió el motivo por el cual su amigo había perdido los estribos de esa manera. Aquella chica tenía una chispa contagiante de energía y alegría. Un cierto aire de timidez que hacía imposible no sentir simpatía por ella al primer momento.

Aprovechó que la conversación fluía con mucha naturalidad y se unió a los demás determinado a conseguir toda la información que le fuese posible obtener.

-Y dime Musa ¿Qué te trae a la ciudad?- preguntó Layla- ¿Estás visitando a algún familiar?-

-¿Eh? Algo así- dijo ella- en realidad un amigo mío me llamó hace mucho y me pidió que viniera a visitarlo. Él estudia arte en la universidad Fontana Roja, tiene un departamento y trabaja medio tiempo en un viejo teatro. Le prometí que vendría a verlo en cuanto terminaran mis clases en Armónica…y bueno, aquí estoy-

-Y ese amigo tuyo…¿Es del tipo 'quiero que seas especial' o del tipo 'fuiste especial'?-

-¡Stella!- dijo Musa ruborizándose, la joven sólo se encogió de hombros como quien pregunta algo obvio- No, nunca tuvimos nada ni tampoco tendremos- luego rió un poco más relajada- Somos amigos de infancia, eso es todo. Siempre me ha cuidado como un hermano mayor-

-Aja…y si no me equivoco es el amigo que te trajo esta noche hasta mi casa- Musa asintió ante el comentario picaresco de la rubia- Puedo saber ¿por qué no quiso quedarse?-

-Dijo que no le parecía correcto entrar sin ser invitado, yo insistí pero Jared es lleno de ideas y algo paranoico con eso de los buenos modales. Aunque como se siente responsable por mí, vendrá a recogerme más tarde para llevarme a casa de mi tía-

-Eso me huele a un interés romántico…- dijo Flora- Nadie hace algo así por una chica si es que no hay sentimientos de por medio-

-¿Tú también Flora?- reclamó Musa haciendo un puchero- Son imposibles chicas-

Todos rieron y dejaron el tema del amigo de Musa para comenzar a hablar de las actividades que cada uno de ellos realizaba. Helia tomó la iniciativa y con una de sus sonrisas más dulces se dirigió a Flora y Layla:- Disculpen chicas el otro día vi que la señora Griselda recibió unos exóticos ejemplares de orquídeas y quería saber si podría pasar para dibujarlas-

Flora sonrió ampliamente sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba al ver la amable sonrisa de aquel muchacho –Claro. Nos encantaría-

-¿Enserio?- dijo con emoción el pelinegro- Sería estupendo. Actualmente estoy terminando un proyecto para la carrera de botánica, me pidieron dibujar un herbolario para su biblioteca y me gustaría incluir esas flores en mi trabajo-

-¿Eres estudiante de arte?- le preguntó Layla

-Así es-

-¿Sabes? la próxima semana llegan unas Flores de Mayo, nuestra tía hizo el encargo esta mañana-

-La Cattleya mossia- susurró Helia- Estaría encantado de verla en la vida real. Me gusta más dibujar los especímenes en vivo, no lo siento igual cuando debo copiar una fotografía o calcar una planta fosilizada-

-Será todo un placer para nosotras tenerte en la tienda. Además tengo mucha curiosidad de ver el herbolario que estás haciendo. Yo también soy estudiante de botánica de la universidad de Linfea, y si puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, cuenta conmigo- se ofreció Flora con un ligero sonrojo. Helia le devolvió el cumplido con una amplia sonrisa- Además si necesitas referencias de plantas acuáticas, Layla tiene una increíble colección de libros de biología marina-

-En realidad son de mis padres. Son biólogos marinos y actualmente están haciendo una investigación en la ciudad de Andros- aclaró la joven de largo cabello ondulado- aunque si encuentras alguno de tu interés, te lo prestaré con mucho gusto-

-Son en verdad muy amables. Y no duden que pronto haré uso de sus consideradas invitaciones-

-Bueno, bueno…antes de que sigan sumergiendo sus narices en más temas de libros y estudios creo que mejor vamos a comer algo ¿les parece?- invitó Stella poniéndose de pie y dando una señal a la servidumbre para que ingresara llevando las bandejas repletas de bocadillos dulces y salados.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

-Así que estás estudiando composición….-dijo Layla a Musa mientras disfrutaban de una excelente pizza- Vaya…eso suena muy interesante-

-No lo es tanto- dijo ella con un suspiro- Lo que realmente quiero hacer es cantar, pero mi padre no está muy de acuerdo; él opina que no es un trabajo "rentable". Como ninguno de los dos queríamos ceder acordamos algo intermedio- rió la ojiazul- yo no quería que me alejaran de la música-

-¿Y cómo es eso de componer a nivel profesional? ¿Es difícil?- preguntó Helia tratando ambientar la conversación, puesto que nadie había hablado aún del tema del festival de verano- Nosotros hemos escrito las canciones de nuestro demo, pero sin muchos detalles ni arreglos, son muy toscas si me permites, siempre quise saber cómo se escucharían a un nivel más…estilizado-

-Seguro que han hecho un buen trabajo, yo personalmente, lo hallo muy aburrido. Opino que la música no es arpegios elaborados ni pentagramas rígidos en una hoja de papel. La verdadera música se hace cuando se la interpreta, cuando la cantas en el escenario y la compartes con los demás…eh…¿por qué me están mirando así?- un silencio se instaló entre los presentes haciendo que la morena se sonrojara- ¿es que…dije algo malo?-

-No, para nada- dijo Helia- es sólo que…lo que has dicho es muy profundo, suenas como una verdadera artista-

-Ahh vale…-murmuró Musa sintiendo que un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al ver la gentil mirada que Helia le estaba dirigiendo, carraspeó un poco y aún algo apenada se dirigió a su amiga rubia:- Disculpa Stella ¿Podrías decirme dónde están los servicios?-

-¿Acaso te sientes mal?-

-No, para nada. Sólo quiero refrescarme un poco- dijo Musa restándole importancia-

-Está bien. Clara te llevará para que no te pierdas-

-¿Es tan grande esta casa? – preguntó asombrada viendo acercarse a la amable ama de llaves mientras Stella sonreía- Sí, así es. Hay veces que yo misma me desoriento en este laberinto de habitaciones-

-Por aquí señorita- indicó la mujer saliendo de la sala de juegos seguida de la joven ojiazul. Recorrieron varios pasillos y llegaron a un rellano que daba a dos enormes puertas y a un pequeño pasillo- Al fondo de este pasillo están los servicios, si necesita algo sólo avíseme, señorita-

-Gra…gracias- murmuró bastante azorada antes de ingresar a los lujosos sanitarios, hechos con porcelana fina y mármol pulido. Incluso los detalles de la puerta estaban tallados a mano en roble. Definitivamente ese lugar destilaba opulencia a cada centímetro.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Con un último rugido del motor de la motocicleta la estacionó. Al quitarse el casco le dio de lleno en la cara el suave aroma a flores que destilaban los hermosos jardines de la gran mansión De Solaria. Subió por la pequeña escalinata y se detuvo delante de la hermosa puerta de madera tallada, se arregló la chaqueta y se pasó una mano por el pelo para alisarlo, luego aclarándose la garganta llamó a la puerta tocando el timbre. Unos segundos después apareció una señora vestida con uniforme azul marino.

-Buenas noches joven ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

-Buenas noches, soy Riven Tyler. Soy un invitado de la señorita Stella-

-Ah sí, joven Riven. Temíamos que no fuera a venir, la señorita estaba muy preocupada por usted. Pase por favor y espere en el recibidor mientras le anuncio a la señorita que ha llegado- el muchacho ingresó y se quitó la chaqueta al tiempo que veía a la señora desaparecer por un largo pasillo. Avanzó hasta un enorme espejo con un precioso marco dorado y volvió a alisarse el pelo. No podía negarlo. Los De Solaria sí que sabían vivir muy bien, aún seguía acomodándose el cuello de la camisa que se había puesto para la ocasión cuando vio algo reflejarse en el espejo, algo que le quitó el aliento o mejor dicho…un alguien.

-Lamento la demora señora Clara, ya estoy lista para regresar al salón…- en cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando con quien creía se quedó de piedra y retrocedió unos tres pasos con un suave sonrojo comenzando a aparecer en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué demonios…?- comenzaron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo, igual de sorprendidos, igual de atónitos, señalándose mutuamente- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí!?-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

**Ohh sí, tachando otro capítulo de mi lista. Espero les guste como va cambiando ligeramente la historia, especialmente la narración y el nivel de la trama. Estoy siguiendo la original pero como ven…modificando cosas aquí y allá. ¡Comenten por favor! Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Un si más que forzado

Continuando con el drama como se debe. Lean y disfruten :D

Disclaimer: No, el club Winx no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de los empresarios de Rainbow.

**Título: **Retazos de música y pasión

**Pareja principal:** RivenxMusa

**Universo Alterno**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Capítulo 3. Un sí más que forzado

(Viernes)

(Mansión De Solaria – Casa de Stella)

-Vaya, vaya, vaya….esto sí que es….demasiada coincidencia ¿verdad?- dijo Helia con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa. Todos los presentes ya se habían dado cuenta de las miradas asesinas que iban de Musa a Riven y visceversa, acompañadas por una ocasional mirada de Bloom también.

Nadie había querido comenzar con la explicación de cómo es que se habían conocido antes, para alivio de Riven, tanto la pelirroja como la ojiazul se habían limitado a decir que ya habían tenido el _'placer'_ de conocer a tan _'agradable'_ personaje. Definitivamente el sarcasmo no había pasado inadvertido por los amigos del muchacho.

Helia, que era el único al tanto de la situación intentaba inútilmente cambiar la atención de los presentes hacia algún otro tema que no fuera el porqué es que se había instalado tal tensión en cuanto Riven llegara. Brandon insistía con una pregunta tras otra demasiado emocionado, pues conociendo a Riven, ya se imaginaba qué es lo que pudo haber pasado. Todo un escándalo de seguro.

-No es de tu incumbencia, entrometido. La conocí en un café el otro día, nada más-

-Sí, así es. Se presentó de una manera _'inolvidable'_- remató Musa arrugando su nariz- No pensé que volvería a toparme con él otra vez, al menos no en un lugar como este-

-Si estas insinuando algo mejor lo dices de una vez, muñeca- siseó Riven- no te andes con jueguitos-

-Ya quisieras que me rebaje a tu nivel- rió Musa- pero no voy a hacerlo, sólo porque a ti no te enseñaran a comportarte con las personas, no significa que los demás también seamos así de atrevidos-

-Basta, basta muchachos- llamó a la paz Stella sintiendo que el asunto podría escapar de sus manos en cualquier segundo- Esta noche era para conocernos mejor, no para pelear…estoy segura que Musa no te encontró en uno de tus mejores momentos Riven, así que le voy a pedir a ella de parte tuya que te disculpe ¿está bien?-

-¡Claro que no, yo no pienso disculparme por nada, porque no hice nada malo! ¡Es ella la que me debe una disculpa! Hablas de modales cuando tú fuiste la que terminó agrediéndome-

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- exclamó la joven poniéndose de pie y asustándolos a todos- ¿Enserio deseas tanto que diga la verdad y te ponga en vergüenza delante de todas estas personas?-

-No te atreverás…-

-¿Estás retándome?-

-¡Es lo menos que te merecerías, tonto!- comentó Bloom desde su asiento. Riven se mordió los labios incapaz de seguir con aquella riña infantil. Si ella quería decir algo, adelante…que lo hiciera, no iba a suplicarle que callara. Eso no iba con él. No tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse.

-Musa por favor siéntate- pidió Helia, la ojiazul le miró un momento y avergonzada volvió a sentarse y a cruzarse de brazos. Todos le miraron sorprendidos al ver que el pelilargo tomaba la palabra con mucha seriedad- Quisiera pedirles a todos que nos calmemos pues con esta actitud estamos arruinando una hermosa velada planeada con mucho esfuerzo por Stella. No es de amigos hacer esto… ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?-

Todos asintieron, pero Riven bufó desde su lugar. Helia le miró con desaprobación antes de continuar- Musa, en el poco tiempo que llevo conversando contigo me he dado cuenta del tipo de persona que eres y quiero pedirte disculpas como amigo que soy de Riven por su comportamiento…sí así es, estoy al tanto de la situación…-

Los demás voltearon a verle de manera inquisidora a lo que él dijo:- No es de su incumbencia, niños. Cuando llegue el momento ellos mismos se lo contarán-

-Adelante Helia, si eres tú el que expondrá todo ese problema, puedes hacerlo…- dijo Riven altanero- no hay nada que realmente deba ser escondido-

-No es cosa tuya solamente Riven-

-Tranquilo Helia- dijo con suavidad Musa- Los demás quieren saberlo también…y para superar esto, sería mejor que se los dijeras-

-Bueno…- el moreno dudó un momento antes de continuar- Sólo puedo decir que Riven fue al café de Bloom el otro día y escuchó a Musa cantar y bueno…no pudo evitar ser lo que es. Un completo _'Riven'_- suspiró dando tiempo a Brandon y a Sky para que rieran abiertamente, las chicas no entendían por lo que Bloom silenciosamente articuló la palabra: CRETINO, mientras señalaba a Riven, ante lo que las muchachas asintieron y miraron con desaprobación al pelipúrpura.

– Y el problema radica en que esta señorita es de carácter y puso a nuestro amigo en su sitio. Yo personalmente, no estoy asombrado, porque sabía que algún día tenía que pasar…Vamos Riven, madura ya…todos sabemos que tú tuviste la culpa-

-mmph- Riven hizo una mueca-

-Básicamente eso es lo que pasó- corroboró Bloom-

-Muy mal comienzo, muchacho- reprendió Brandon rodeando con su brazo a Stella- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que al corazón de las damas no se llega de esa manera? ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de mí en todo este tiempo?-

-¿Ven? No me equivocaba, Musa conoció el peor lado de Riven esa noche- dijo Stella- Lo cual me parece una pena. Este chico no es tan malo una vez que le conoces. Sí, tiene un genio horrible pero es agradable cuando logras civilizarlo-

- Vamos Musa, te pido que lo disculpes. No lo hagas por él, hazlo por tus amigas y por esta noche que hemos compartido- pidió Sky- Déjalo pasar ¿Si? Es así como es él, estoy seguro que no lo hizo con maldad, sólo con mucha torpeza-

- Te lo pedimos a ti porque eres la única persona racional en este dilema- dijo entre risas Brandon- Olvida el tema, te aseguramos que no dejaremos que Riven vuelva a ser de las suyas en nuestra presencia…-

-Brandon…-amenazó el pelipúrpura-

-Vale, vale…-suspiró Musa poniéndose de pie- entiendo chicos, ustedes han sido increíbles, y Stella muy amable al invitarme a compartir con todos. No puedo pagarles de esta manera por un accidente aparte con otra persona. Por la paz trataré de dejar el tema enterrado si es que él también decide olvidar todo-

Todos miraron inquisidores a Riven, quien no quitaba de su cara esa expresión de superioridad

-¿Qué dices Riven? ¿Olvidamos que eso pasó? –

Él la miró de reojo, y ella sólo le extendía su mano en señal de paz. No estaba contenta, pero ya no le miraba con tanto odio como hace unos instantes. Suspiró y extendió su mano para tomar la de ella. Su mano era tan pequeña y suave, todo lo contrario a las suyas, ásperas y grandes, sintió como un temblor recorría sus manos, luego se soltaron algo incómodos.

-Mucho mejor- celebró Flora-

-Claro que sí- corroboró Helia- A pesar de que ha sido muy incómodo, estoy feliz de que hayamos podido dar contigo Musa. Riven me dijo que tienes una voz muy hermosa-

Riven se atragantó con su bebida y miró furioso al pelilargo, Musa se sonrojó nuevamente y miró al suelo balbuceando:- No, en realidad….yo no….-

-¿Hermosa? Tiene una voz divina- dijo Bloom muy animada- Es tan talentosa, siempre le daba vida a los eventos que se realizaban en Alfea, era nuestra estrella particular-

-Así es, canta como los ángeles- dijo Stella- una vez tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir el escenario y aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella se robó al público por completo-

-No lo dudo, seguro que eres muy buena- dijo Brandon entendiendo las intenciones de su amigo pelilargo- ¿Estudias composición, verdad?- Riven abrió los ojos y la analizó de pies a cabeza, la morena estaba bastante apenada- Así es, pero aún es mi segundo año, y realmente…lo hago más como hobby que por otra cosa…ya saben, eso de cantar-

-Nunca se ha presentado en lugares muy grandes- dijo Stella cruzando las piernas y luciendo bastante desilusionada- Siempre se quedó con presentaciones de colegio y tardes de cotillee en casa de nuestros padres. No le gustan las grandes concurrencias-

-Es una pena- dijo Riven captando la atención de todos, especialmente la de Musa- porque canta bien-

Musa le miró confundida y él volvió a esquivar los ojos azules de la muchacha. No le gustaba esa sensación de calidez que le invadía cuando se perdía en esos bonitos ojos.

-Exacto. Es muy difícil conseguir que Riven diga cosas semejantes, así que me imagino que debes ser espectacular- dijo Helia- de ahí que me intrigaras desde el primer momento en que él me comentó sobre ti. Y ahora que te hemos conocido…y hemos oído lo que oímos, estoy seguro que ya todos sabemos a quién nos gustaría tener como nuestra vocalista para el festival de verano ¿verdad chicos?-

-¡Exactamente!- dijeron al unísono Brandon y Sky

-Pe…pero el festival es en menos de dos semanas… ¿Cómo voy a…? Yo no puedo…-

-Vamos Musa- le insistió Bloom- tú puedes hacerlo, hemos crecido escuchándote cantar y sabemos que mereces estar en un gran escenario-

-Ustedes no entienden….este festival es de gran convocatoria, incluso lo cubre la televisión internacional… -

-Musa, anímate, éstos chicos necesitan una vocalista suplente para el festival. Si tú no cantas con ellos yo no podré hacer mi viaje con Brandon a Italia, este festival es muy importante para ellos, y se han estado preparando desde hace un año…-

-Pero yo no estoy preparada, sé que el festival es todo un evento. Vienen bandas de todas partes, las disqueras más importantes son las patrocinadoras…el año pasado el público asistente sobrepasó el cupo del estádium ¿Cómo esperan que yo…?-

-¿Y qué? Lo harás mejor que todos ellos Musa, te lo decimos como amigas- dijo Flora tomándole de la mano para darle ánimos-

-Los muchachos también son muy buenos, te garantizo que te enseñarán todo lo que necesites saber antes del gran día- afirmó Stella tomándole de la barbilla a Brandon- ¿Verdad que sí?-

-Claro que sí, tú tranquila-

-Layla y yo te elaboraremos unos trajes para morirse- dijo Bloom con una gran sonrisa- Te ganarás al público en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-Nos encantaría trabajar contigo- dijo Sky- El año pasado quedamos en sexto lugar. Y esta vez vamos por el primero, tenemos la confianza necesaria, pero necesitamos de una vocalista. Queremos que nos ayudes a ganar-

-Sin presiones ¿Eh?- dijo Musa con sarcasmo

-Es porque tú podrías lograrlo- dijo Riven con los brazos cruzados y los ojos perdidos en una de las paredes de la habitación- ¿Por qué no quieres entender que todos en esta habitación están apoyándote porque confían en tí? Sky, Helia y Brandon te apoyan incluso sin haberte escuchado cantar porque confían en lo que tus amigas dicen…ellas creen en ti…por qué no puedes tú creer un poco más en ti misma-

Musa le miró molesta y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación- necesito salir un momento-

Los muchachos intentaron disculparse pero ella ya había salido. Stella suspiró:- así es esta niña, nunca logramos convencerla de cantar a lo grande, nunca entendimos por qué no se anima a hacerlo, porque oportunidades nunca le han faltado-

-Nunca quiso escucharnos- dijo Flora

-Ya vuelvo- dijo Riven levantándose de golpe y desapareciendo por el mismo lugar por donde Musa había salido. Sky intentó detenerlo pero Helia lo detuvo- déjalo, quizás él tenga más suerte que nosotros-

-¿Piensas dejar este asunto tan delicado en manos de Riven?- preguntó Sky mirándole como si de pronto el pelilargo se hubiese vuelto loco. Pero el otro sólo le miró con seguridad. El rubio resopló en desaprobación tendiéndose sobre el sofá y farfullando un:- estamos perdidos…-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

(N/A: Sugerencia de música para ambientar esta escena: Llegaste tú de Jesse & Joy)

Musa había salido al jardín trasero de la mansión y entre los bien podados rosales había encontrado un juego de muebles de jardín de color blanco. Tratando de despejar su mente se sentó en un sillón y abrazó sus piernas, tenía demasiados pensamientos e ideas revoloteando en su cabeza.

-Oye…-le llamó Riven haciendo que la joven diera un bote en su lugar, le miró molesta y luego le ignoró- No comprendo ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si todo esto es por lo que pasó entre nosotros…no tienes porqué vengarte con los muchachos…-

-¿Enserio crees que todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo? – le reclamó ella cuando el pelipúrpura se sentó enfrente de ella- Tengo problemas más importantes que tú-

- ¿Entonces por qué no aceptas? -

-No es algo que quiera discutir contigo-

-Sólo te voy a hacer una pregunta, pero quiero que me respondas con sinceridad...- aguardó unos segundos- ¿A tí te gusta cantar?

-¡Pues claro que sí!-

-Entonces explícame porqué no quieres hacerlo, definitivamente no lo entiendo. Esa noche que te escuché cantando en el café, muy aparte de lo que sucedió, pude ver que realmente lo disfrutabas, tú no cantas como las demás personas, tú cantas con el corazón…- le dijo él mirándola fijamente, Musa no pudo resistirlo y esquivó su mirada distrayéndose en las hermosas azaleas que creían a un costado de los rosales- Eso fue lo que más me impresionó, he conocido mucha gente, he escuchado cantar a más gente de la que quisiera, pero tú eres diferente. Llamaste mi atención esa noche. Así que no puedo entender por qué actúas así-

-No tiene nada que ver contigo ni con tus amigos-

-¿Entonces?-

-No me gusta actuar en eventos tan grandes-

-¿Porqué?-

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz?-

-No voy a hacerlo sino hasta que me digas ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-Es sólo que…es sólo que…no quiero decepcionar a nadie- murmuró más para sí misma que para él

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cuando canto…lo hago porque me gusta…- dijo con un suspiro. Riven mantuvo su vista fija en ella deleitándose con los gestos que hacía…ahora que tenían la oportunidad de sentarse a solas viéndola relajar sus facciones, podía decirlo de verdad: era muy bonita- Cuando era niña cantaba para alegrar a las personas, pero mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que me encariñara mucho con ello. Así que siempre he permanecido en mi zona de confort…hasta el punto en que…siento que no tengo la madera para ser profesional. Siempre he pensado que ser profesional requiere de mucho más talento del que realmente tengo. Necesitas muchas más agallas y coraje… -

-Musa…-

-Déjame terminar- ahora ella le miraba fijamente- Cuando eres profesional necesitas cantar lo que los demás desean oír, y yo no sé si puedo cantar lo que todos quieren escuchar. Tengo miedo…de salir a un gran escenario y descubrir que quizás no tengo todo el talento que creí tener, descubrir que lo que yo tengo no basta para complacer a los demás. Que mi forma de cantar no sea la…que todos esperan-

-Pero tus amigas…-

-Siempre he cantado donde me siento segura…- Musa se abrazó a sí misma pues comenzaba a soplar una brisa helada que agitaba las flores y su cabello- No quiero defraudarlas. Ellas siempre me han apoyado, porque son mis amigas…pero no todo el mundo piensa como ellas-

-Yo no soy tu amigo- replicó el con altanería- y aun así pienso que eres buena-

Ella se asombró y le regaló una ligera sonrisa- gracias, pero no tengo la confianza para arriesgarme con algo que es muy importante para ustedes, no quiero decepcionarlos, ni tampoco quiero decepcionarme de mí misma-

-Si no lo intentas nunca podrás saberlo-

-Tal vez no quiero saberlo-

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y Riven se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Se sentó en el mismo asiento que ella haciendo que la joven saltara y se pusiera en actitud defensiva- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, sólo quiero decirte una cosa más antes de ir adentro- el pelipúrpura se puso frente a frente y con firmeza le dijo:- A mí no me engañas, puedo ver en tus ojos que hay muchas cosas más que te detienen, te confunden y que no te dejan avanzar, no me lo has dicho todo, pero tampoco te pido que me las digas ahora porque no es mi problema. Sólo quiero que sepas que…lo que leí en tu cuaderno estas noches, ésa es la auténtica tú, y valdría la pena mostrársela al mundo, porque un verdadero músico sale al mundo tal y como es a entregar lo que tiene ¿Crees que vale la pena desperdiciar todo lo que tienes escrito en ése cuaderno?- Musa abrió enormemente los ojos y él le sonrió en respuesta- Tú tienes mucho talento y sé que lograrías muchas cosas si sólo te dieras la oportunidad de creer en ti misma, sé que muchas personas se identificarían con la verdadera Musa, porque yo me siento identificado y por eso…- se acercó un poco más y en un suave susurro continuó:- por eso, por favor, no seas egoísta y no prives al mundo de todo lo que puedes ofrecerle-

Luego Riven colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, y por un momento se miraron indecisos. Definitivamente ninguno se había percatado hasta aquel momento del contacto tan…¿peligroso? que compartían. Sin saber cómo Riven ahora se hallaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Musa, sintiendo su suave respiración. Y no tenía la fuerza ni para avanzar o para alejarse ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener esa expresión tan inocente y confundida? ¿Porqué justo ahora tenía que parecerle tan adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas?

La ojiazul por su parte le miraba asombrada sin saber qué hacer porque su cuerpo no le respondía, su cabeza estaba en blanco y sólo podía ser consciente del calor protector que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho. La camisa entreabierta y el aroma de su colonia.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Riven silenció las ganas que tenía de dejar un beso sobre esos labios entreabiertos y confundidos que parecían invitarlo a acercarse, porque hasta él mismo sabía que intentar hacer de las suyas echaría por tierra todo lo que había dicho, y ese no le convenía a nadie.

Dispuesto a cobrárselas en otro momento, carraspeó rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas y se puso de pie alejándose de ella- Ahora ya sabes lo que opino, el resto te lo dejo a ti-

-Riven…-

-Es mejor que entres pronto, si no te vas a congelar- comenzó a caminar con dirección a la casa dejando a Musa con el pulso acelerado y con las mejillas coloreadas de carmesí. Ella se llevó una mano a la cara y verificó lo caliente que se había puesto. Por un momento se había sentido tan obnubilada que un fugaz pensamiento de un beso se le pasó por la cabeza y no le pareció desagradable. Eso no estaba bien. No podía permitirlo. Pero es que esas palabras…parecían haber sido dichas por una persona que no podía ser Riven, habían sido tan amables… y las había dicho con tanta…¿ternura? ¡No! Claro que no, eso era imposible…pero si era tan imposible…¿porque ahora se sentía tan feliz…?

Musa sonrió ligeramente volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma murmurando a las estrellas con suavidad:- ¿Estaría tan mal intentarlo, mamá?-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Riven regresó a la habitación y todos preguntaron por Musa al unísono, él sólo negó con la cabeza volviendo a ocupar su lugar aprovechando que nadie se había atrevido a tocar su parte de los bocadillos.

-Oh rayos, yo sabía que nada bueno saldría de enviar a Riven- dijo frustrado el rubio cubriendo su cara con sus manos, Bloom colocó una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos- Tranquilo, Musa solo necesita un tiempo para pensarlo, la tomaron muy de sorpresa, es natural que cualquiera termine en shock luego de recibir tanta información de golpe-

-Es una lástima- dijo Flora mirando a Helia- me hubiese gustado mucho escucharlos tocar con Musa-

-Aún no hay nada dicho- contestó el moreno

-¡Exactamente!- dijo Musa caminando hacia su lugar en el amplio sofá y con una renovada sonrisa en su rostro- Creo…que quizás…podríamos intentarlo-

-¿¡Es enserio Musa!?- exclamaron los chicos lanzando varios vivas e interjecciones de alegría-¡Ahora sí que la hicimos en grande!- las chicas rodearon a su amiga y la ahogaron en un mar de abrazos.

-Gracias- le dijo Helia- y no te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo, haremos los arreglos necesarios de los tonos, notas y demás. Incluso no estaría de más intentar escribir una juntos-

-Claro que sí. Me gustaría muchísimo poder participar más a fondo en este proyecto. Así podré poner a prueba todo lo que he aprendido sobre composición en estos dos años. Estaré muy contenta de ayudar con los arreglos también-

-¡Excelente!- dijo Stella poniéndose de pie- Eso significa que la próxima semana mi Brandon y yo estaremos en Italia con mis padres y sin ninguna preocupación- se lanzó al cuello del castaño y le dio un beso en los labios, lo que él correspondió tomándola de la cintura y levantándola del suelo para hacerla dar un par de vueltitas-

-Chicos, no en público por favor- reclamó Sky fingiéndose avergonzado- Hay niños presentes-

-Tú cállate, sería mejor que ocuparas tus energías en encontrar a alguien con quien hacer esto en público- remató Brandon volviendo a besar a su prometida

-Touché…-dijo Sky pasándose una mano por la nuca-

-Disculpa Helia- dijo tímidamente Flora- Me preguntaba si podríamos ir a escucharlos practicar alguna vez, claro, sólo si a ustedes les parece, no queremos ser una molestia-

-Para nada Flora, nos encantaría que fueran y nos dieran su visto bueno, nos ayudará muchísimo a mejorar-

-¿Enserio? Genial -

La conversación continuó por varias horas más, todos bastante animados y haciendo planes con respecto a la gran presentación. Incluso Musa comenzó a participar de manera más animada y aportó con varias ideas. Ya era casi la una de la mañana cuando repararon en que era mejor retirarse y dar por terminada la velada. Stella estaba muy contenta de que los amigos de Brandon y sus amigas se hubiesen llevado tan bien, incluso habían surgido planes increíbles para el festival de verano.

Todos se pusieron sus chaquetas en el recibidor y comenzaron a alistarse para salir.

-Bueno mi dulce princesa, debo partir- dijo Brandon dándole un beso en la mano a Stella- pero prometo regresar pronto a tu lado, porque cada hora que paso lejos de ti siento que es una eternidad-

-¿Y después me preguntan por qué lo amo tanto?- dijo Stella entre risas abrazándolo con cariño y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño- Yo también voy a extrañarte. No te olvides que a las diez tenemos que ir de compras al centro comercial, tenemos que abastecernos de muchas cosas para nuestro viaje-

-Querrás decir tú…-dijo Brandon acariciando sus cabellos-

-Claro, pero son cosas que también van a beneficiarte a ti- dijo ella mirándole con picardía- no sé…algo como un vestido corto de playa para la temporada, o tal vez un sexy traje de baño nuevo, quizás protector solar con el aroma a coco que tanto te encanta…-

-Eso sí suena interesante…- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa volviendo a abrazarla. Los demás solo los ignoraron y los dejaron ser mientras se ponían bastante cariñosos. Era algo con lo que los demás habían aprendido a vivir. Layla, Flora y Helia subieron al auto de Brandon para irse a casa cuando notaron que faltaban Musa y Riven. Hallaron a la primera de pie en la escalinata ocupada viendo su teléfono celular, el segundo se acercó al auto y preguntó tratando de disimular su preocupación:- Oigan…¿Y ella? ¿Cómo va a irse a casa? Es muy tarde para tomar un taxi sola-

-No te preocupes- le dijo Layla con presunción- la señorita tiene quién venga por ella-

-¿Ah si?- dijo intentando nuevamente que no se notara su preocupación ni su interés-

-Así es, al parecer tiene a un muchacho muy 'responsable' para que se preocupe por ella- corroboró Flora con una risita. Helia fingió no haber notado la mueca de disgusto que apareció en el rostro de su amigo- Ya vengo-

Con un par de zancadas llegó hasta la escalinata donde Bloom y Sky ya estaban partiendo en el auto que Stella había preparado para que los llevara a ambos a casa. El rubio había insistido en acompañar personalmente a la joven, y bueno, nadie se opuso a ello. Sólo quedaba separar al par de enamorados de una vez por todas.

El sonido de la bocina sobresaltó a todos y Brandon volteó hacia su auto donde un sonriso Helia le hacía señas gritando:- Vas a verla mañana, Romeo, así que mete tu existencia en el auto de una buena vez-

-Aguafiestas- y con un último beso el castaño regresó y entró en el vehículo. Encendió el motor y se volvió hacia Musa- ¿Segura que no quieres que te llevemos?-

-No es necesario, ya vienen por mí, muchas gracias de todos modos-

-Vale, entonces. Te veremos mañana en casa de Helia a las 5 de la tarde, estoy ansioso de escucharte cantar, seguro que eres una diva-

-Brandon…-

-Está bien, está bien…nos vemos- el auto arrancó y desapareció por el camino que daba a la avenida principal. Stella se quedó mirando embobada un momento hasta que se percató que no estaba sola-

-Oh vaya, vaya…-dijo apenada- bueno Musa, espero que Jared no tarde mucho ya, sino te echarán una buena reprimenda en casa-

-Descuida, ya no tarda, es culpa mía porque yo le dije que le llamaría…y como ves se me olvidó hacerlo-

-Está bien entonces- dijo Stella- ¿pero por qué no lo esperas dentro? aquí afuera vas a pescar un resfriado-

-Estoy bien, Stella, ya deja de preocuparte-

-Eso no está bien, dame un segundo, iré a traerte un suéter o algo- dijo la rubia y sin hacer caso a las protestas de su amiga desapareció escalinata arriba. La ojiazul suspiró resignada sentándose en uno de los escalones y examinando alrededor hasta que descubrió a Riven mirándole algo…¿molesto?- ¿Sucede algo?-

-No nada…- mintió el colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ella arrugó la nariz como hacía cada vez que estaba molesta- Jared es...el chico de las fotografías ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh?- Musa le miró sin entender- Pues sí, es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños, tiene la mala costumbre de andar cuidando de mí siempre- lo que más le molestó a Riven no fueron aquellas palabras, si no la tierna sonrisa con la que la chica lo dijo, su mirada se llenaba de ternura cuando hablaba de ello…que molesto era-

-Ya veo- Riven desvió su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado y perdió sus pensamientos hasta que ella le interrumpió con un ligero murmullo:- Oye…¿tú crees, tú de verdad crees que…estoy haciendo lo correcto?-

El pelipúrpura le miró sin comprender, pero de pronto rió con altanería- claro que estoy seguro, siempre estoy seguro de lo que digo y nunca me equivoco-

-Arrogante…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Él se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa- Ah por cierto, tengo algo que es tuyo- con firmeza abrió su chaqueta y sacó un cuaderno rojo del interior logrando iluminar la mirada de la joven- Esto es…-

-¡Mi cuaderno!- exclamó levantándose de golpe para tomar el cuaderno pero Riven no lo soltó del todo y volvieron a conectarse sus miradas- ¿Por qué…?-

-Porque si te lo devuelvo tienes que prometer que no dejarás que lo que contiene se pierda en el anonimato-

-¿perderse?-

-Depende de ti darle verdadera vida a estas canciones- dijo Riven

La estaba halagando. No, claro que no. Era un halago a su trabajo, no a ella. Pero esa mirada que él tenía, estaba haciendo que Musa se sintiera extraña y muy feliz de que él le dijera que sus canciones le gustaban, que tenía talento…que él creían en ellas, pero otras personas se lo habían dicho antes y no entendía el por qué era tan diferente escucharlo de Riven.

El sonido del móvil de Musa los sacó de su ensimismamiento y ella contestó- ¿Hola? Ah sí, Jared, ya estoy lista. Está bien. Adiós- colgó y abrazó el cuaderno contra su pecho mientras le sonreía- Gracias por esto Riven, quizás no seas tan mala persona como yo creía-

-No te confíes tanto, muñeca-

Ella le sacó juguetonamente la lengua antes de que un auto estacionada frente a ella abriendo la puerta del copiloto- Buenas noches- dijo una voz de un joven desde el interior y Riven no pudo evitar sentir que algo se agriaba en su estómago- Ya era hora de que llegaras Jared, me estaba muriendo de frío aquí afuera-

-Tranquila ya pongo la calefacción, y si tienes mucho frío tengo una chaqueta atrás- A pesar de que lo intentó Riven no pudo distinguir muy bien a la persona que se hallaba en el interior del vehículo. Sólo emitió un gruñido cuando éste le saludó.

-Todo listo entonces, nos vemos mañana Riven, despídeme de Stella por favor, agradécele por todo- ella se despidió agitando su mano por la ventanilla mientras el aire frío de la noche había coloreado nuevamente sus mejillas. Riven se quedó de pie, sin saber identificar la oleada de sentimientos que lo estaban invadiendo mientras aquel auto salía de la propiedad De Solaria.

-¿Pero que están viendo mis ojos, Riv?- preguntó una vocecilla divertida a sus espaldas. Riven saltó espantado y se encontró con la sonriente cara de Stella mirándole desde el balcón junto a la puerta principal-

Intentó fingir normalidad mientras se ponía su casco y veía bajar a una saltarina Stella hasta donde estaba él- La niña esa ya se fue, dice que te agradece todas las molestias que te has tomado esta noche-

-No para nada, ha sido todo un placer para mí- ella siguió sonriéndole-

-¿Te sucede algo?- le gruñó él subiendo a su motocicleta pero sin el control total para encararla. Odiaba verse hallado infraganti- A mí no me pasa nada, pero parece que a ti si-

-No molestes, Stella…-

-Hey, hey...cuidado amigo mío. Eso me huele a que te estás enamorando de ella...-

-Claro que no. Eso es absurdo- contestó fulminándola con la mirada, Stella ni se inmutó, ya conocía demasiado bien el temperamento del muchacho y no sólo eso, también disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo rabiar -Si tú como no- comentó ella- Quizás ahora no porque no lo quieres admitir, pero sí tienes que admitir que ella tiene un personalidad muy especial….y si estuviera en tu lugar, yo me andaría con cuidado, es una situación muy peligrosa-

-Vete con tus consejos de casamentera a otra parte- le dijo el encendiendo la motocicleta-

-Como quieras, pero recuerda mis palabras Riv. Cuidadoo- rió la joven antes de subir la escalinata nuevamente hacia su casa.

-Que molesta..-farfulló saliendo de la propiedad y llegando al pavimento. Cuando ya iba a medio camino por la avenida principal, recordó algo que lo hizo sonreír ligeramente. Al día siguiente volvería a verla en casa de Helia para su primer ensayo…era momento de planear cuidadosamente lo que iba a hacer. Stella no sabía de lo que hablaba, si había alguien que debía tener cuidado, ésa era Musa.

Riven se había propuesto conquistarla y lo haría. De eso no había duda alguna

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

**Oh esto es increíble. Ya vamos, ya vamos y la trama me sabe un tantito más interesante que la última vez. Espero que a ustedes también. Los comentarios son bien recibidos al igual que las críticas y los consejos. Adelante siéntanse más que libres de oprimir el botoncito de allí abajo.**

**Hasta la siguiente entrega, bye…**


	4. Aferrándome a tí

Disclaimer: No, el club Winx no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de los empresarios de Rainbow.

**Título: **Retazos de música y pasión

**Pareja principal:** RivenxMusa

**Universo Alterno**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Capítulo 4. Aferrándome a tí

Musa bostezó inevitablemente mientras caminaba hacia la universidad de Fontana Roja. Había quedado de verse allí con Jared en la mañana, pero a pesar de que había dormido hasta las nueve, aún seguía muy cansada. Quizás porque toda la madrugada se la pasó repasando una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con el muchacho pelipúrpura la noche anterior.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó fuertemente con la cabeza. A pesar de que intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

-¡MUSA!- le llamó alguien a sus espaldas y cuando se volteó el flash de una cámara la dejó desconcertada. Un muchacho de cabello negro y vivaces ojos le sonrió con inocencia desde detrás de la lente- Buenos días-

-¡Jared!- le riñó ella- Me he cansado de decirte que no me tomes fotografías de improvisto-

-Lo siento, pero es que son las mejores. Te ves muy linda en ellas- confesó el joven con una sonrisa apenada. Ella sólo se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a saludarle- Buenos días también para ti y nuevamente, gracias por llevarme a casa anoche a pesar de lo tarde que era. Llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de la ciudad así que tenía que ponerme al corriente de muchas cosas con mis amigas-

-Me lo imaginé así que por eso no fue molestia- admitió el muchacho comenzando a caminar al lado de ella-

-Pensé que nos veríamos en el campus de la universidad-

-Así era, pero decidí darte alcance y llevarte a desayunar como se debe antes de darte un tour por mi facultad-

-Fue una sabia idea- dijo ella- me muero de hambre. Como me desperté tarde ya me había perdido el desayuno-

Ambos caminaron por las calles, hablando sin mucha prisa de varios temas en general. Sin embargo Musa no se había detallado mucho en lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la casa de Stella, y no fue hasta que vieron algunos afiches del festival pegados en una pared, que Musa suspiró recordando en los líos en los que se había metido. Jared le miró con curiosidad y comentó:-¿Aún no has hablado con tu papá sobre la beca?-

-¿Qué…? Ah no. Aún no me ha llamado. Tal vez sigue molesto conmigo por haberme escapado de Armónica sin avisarle con tiempo. Aunque, con sus interminables viajes de negocios colmando su agenda, puede que simplemente se le haya olvidado, no es sorpresa que no se interese mucho por lo que hago…-

-No digas eso Musa…-

-Pero es verdad Jared. En todos los eventos importantes de mi vida siempre estuvo ausente. No le he dicho nada de la beca porque no creo que tenga el derecho suficiente para opinar al respecto…-

-¿Segura? Al menos deberías decirle lo que planeas hacer…sé que se preocupa por ti, aunque no lo demuestre siempre-

Musa se calló un momento y con un suspiro dio por terminada la conversación:-Vale, vale…haré lo que pueda. Perdona que te amargue la mañana al ser tan dramática con esto. Discúlpame Jad-

-No, discúlpame tú a mí. No debí traerte a la memoria recuerdos tan malos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo otras cosas más importantes que comentarte…y me muero por empezar a decírtelas- en cuando llegaron a una amplia tienda con puertas y grandes ventanales de cristal, Jared se adelantó y le abrió la puerta. La campanilla sonó y ambos empezaron a buscar una mesa para dos en el abarrotado lugar.

-Bueno, ten por seguro que yo me muero por oírlas- él la guió entre las mesas y comenzaron a subir unas escaleras- Y el mejor lugar para hablar de temas tan amenos es la terraza-

-Excelente- respondió ella siguiéndolo por las escaleras- Dime, Jared ¿qué sabes del festival de verano?...-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

-¿Vocalista?- repitió sorprendido el muchacho dejando de comer el omelette de queso que había pedido-¡Suena increíble! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, me he cansado de decirte mil y un veces que tienes una hermosa voz, me alegra mucho saber que al fin vas a explotar todo ese talento-

Musa rió nerviosa- Vale, tampoco te emociones tanto. Aún no he cantado en las grandes ligas, así que…-

-No empieces- le regañó el moreno- Yo voy a apoyarte al 110 por ciento, eso no lo dudes. El día del concierto voy a gritar más fuerte que nadie-

-Eso no es precisamente tranquilizador- bromeó la ojiazul para luego cambiar su tono juguetón por uno más serio y conmovido- de verdad, gracias Jared, siempre me has apoyado en todo y es gracias a tus ánimos que me lleno de energías para hacer tantas locuras-

-Oh vamos, al final es por tu propio esfuerzo que…-

-Ni yo misma creo tanto en mí como tú. Gracias Jad, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudiese desear-

Aquellas palabras que fueron dichas con tanta ternura provocaron un fuerte impacto de tristeza en el joven pelinegro. La palabra _amigo_ quemaba horriblemente, especialmente si ella lo decía con esa sonrisa tan dulce. Sin embargo se repuso rápidamente y le devolvió el gesto tomándola suavemente de la mano.

-Yo siempre…siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, para lo que sea que me necesites no dudes nunca en llamarme ¿ok?-

-Claro que sí. Y yo también siempre estaré apoyándote, así que nunca me ocultes nada ¿vale?- Musa también tomó la mano de Jared y convirtió aquel gesto en un apretón de manos, como quien cierra un buen negocio. El joven rió con cierta resignación al darse cuenta de que esa barrera que tanto se empeñaba en franquear, cada día parecía hacerse más grande. Quizás con su dulce Musa nunca funcionarían ese tipo de indirectas. Simplemente….la muchacha no las pillaba.

Quizás ya era momento de tratar con otro tipo de estrategia.

-Hey, Musa ¿Te digo algo? Me gustaría mucho ayudarte cuando tengas que ensayar, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos…- Musa continuó sorbiendo su jugo de naranja mirándole curiosa- ¿Recuerdas? Cuando me dabas esos conciertos privados en la casita del árbol de la señora Morgana…-

-¿Aún te acuerdas de eso?- la ojiazul comenzó a reír- Pero claro que me sí. Me encantaría que me ayudes, sería bueno volver a mis raíces. Necesito toda la inspiración que pueda y un buen lugar donde se pueda cantar sin que me sienta presionada por otros-

-Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para eso- dijo el muchacho con una renovada energía- ¿Te parece si vamos al terminar el desayuno? Te agradará saber que no queda muy lejos de aquí-

-Entonces será mejor darnos prisa, estoy muy emocionada-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

En cuanto la puerta rechinó sobre sus goznes y reveló la amplia habitación abandonada no pudo reprimir un salto de alegría y comenzar a recorrerlo todo como una niña pequeña.

-¡Es perfecto!- exclamó yendo hasta las amplias ventanas, algo sucias por fuera pero que dejaban entrar una buena cantidad de luz. Había un sofá, una mesita, al fondo un escritorio y un librero lleno de viejos ejemplares. En las paredes estaban pegadas varias fotografías, algunas incluso enmarcadas. La mayoría estaban en blanco y negro, y otras, especialmente las de paisajes, estaban a color. Algunas cajas vacías y otras llenas con lo que parecían ser trípodes y estuches para las cámaras.

-Bienvenida a mi estudio- dijo Jared cerrando la puerta y colgando sus llaves en la pared de ladrillo visto- Al fondo a la derecha está el baño y a la izquierda es el cuarto que utilizo para revelar mis fotografías-

-Está increíble el lugar, me imagino que te costó mucho dejarlo como está-

-No tienes idea. Como puede ves este edificio es antiguo, creo que se quemó dos veces. Pero tiene tan buena ubicación que el dueño decidió rentar los pisos a estudiantes de arte que desearan tener su estudio. Cuando vi el anuncio me esforcé por conseguir el primer pago, luego de eso empecé a darle una mano de pintura nueva a todo el lugar, limpiar las ventanas, cambiar las cerraduras de las puertas y sacar toda la basura que había- Jared se sentó en el sofá y colocó sus pies sobre la mesita- pero valió la pena ¿verdad? ahora éste es mi espacio personal y en él hago lo que yo quiero-

-Eso sonó muy rudo, señor artista- admitió ella divertida mientras revisaba cada una de las fotografías- Siento como si estuviese en una exposición artística. Has mejorado mucho. Hay fotografías muy buenas-

-Gracias, Musa. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás dentro de poco tendrás que asistir a mi primera galería. Voy a participar de un concurso de fotógrafos amateur la próxima semana, el primer lugar tendrá su propia exposición en el hotel Andrómeda- dijo orgulloso el muchacho mirando al techo- ¿Te imaginas? Todo tu trabajo siendo visto por las personas más importantes del medio…-

Musa no estaba escuchándolo realmente porque se había quedado muy sorprendida al ver unas fotografías suyas enmarcadas en la pared. Algunas eran de cuando aún era una niña y usaba su cabello lacio y suelto, otras de sus años en Alfea, con sus jeans holgados, sus camisetas cortas, y sus pequeñas coletas que le daban un toque infantil. No podía creer que Jared aún las conservara. Incluso parecían estar apartadas del resto como si fueran algo muy especial.

Pasó con delicadeza sus dedos por el cristal, sorprendida de lo bien que se veía en ellas a pesar de que no siempre estuviese mirando a la cámara.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Musa?- llamó Jared

-¿Mmm? Claro, gente muy importante- dijo muy conmovida mirando de nuevo a su mejor amigo, - Y ya verás que yo estaré allí _gritando más fuerte que nadie_ para animarte–

El moreno se rio con ganas al imaginarse tal escena.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Ya casi eran las cuatro treinta de la tarde, tenía que darse prisa e irse inmediatamente para la casa de Helia. Bajó como un bólido de su motocicleta y entró en el edificio, subió las escaleras presuroso, pues tenía que recoger su guitarra y buscar algunas de las viejas letras de canciones que había escrito cuando estaba en preparatoria, deseaba llegar temprano al ensayo, estaba muy ansioso de mostrárselas a Musa…momento_ ¿Ansioso? ¿Por mostrarle unas bobadas que había escrito en la preparatoria? _

…

Eso sí que estaba mal. Riven negó enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la llave de su departamento. Últimamente pensamientos como ésos le habían ganado a la razón en las últimas horas, cada vez que se imaginaba esa linda sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos azules, sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba y que se le secaba la garganta. Comenzaba a creer que estaba enloqueciendo. No podía ser nada bueno. Subió el último tramo de escalera sin siquiera imaginarse a quien iba a encontrar allí.

-Riven, cariño, te estaba esperando~- aquella voz terriblemente melosa le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y él apenas pudo contener una mueca de molestia al encarar a la joven mujer de cabellos castaños que estaba apoyada en la puerta de su departamento. Vestida con una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su estómago y unos pantalones a la cadera acampanados, le observaba seductoramente a través de sus lentes de sol rosados.

-Darcy…-

-Vamos, ya podrías saludarme con un poquito más de pasión ¿no crees?- la joven se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Riven estampándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Él no se apartó pero tampoco le correspondió.

-¿A qué has venido?-

-Sí que estás frío conmigo el día de hoy- le reprochó ella pegándose más a su cuerpo y colocando uno de sus largos dedos con perfecta manicura sobre los labios de Riven- Ya me han estado contando que andas de un humor terrible últimamente. Debe ser porque no he estado contigo estas noches ¿verdad? Pobre Riv, te has puesto muy triste sin mí…-

-Enserio Darcy, no tengo mucho tiempo- esta vez colocó sutilmente sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura de la castaña. Ella aprovechó esto y junto más sus rostros -tenemos ensayo en casa de Helia dentro de unos minutos…-

-¿Ensayo? ¿Para qué se molestan en practicar tanto si no tendrán vocalista para el gran día del festival?- dijo ella con una risita odiosa- ¿O es que ya encontraron a alguien?- el tono cambió a uno de advertencia y una perfecta ceja se levantó inquisitoriamente. Riven sólo apartó la mirada.

-Aún no es seguro, seguimos…seguimos buscando a alguien que nos guste. Sólo vamos a escuchar a un nuevo aspirante, eso es todo- no entendía por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso, ni porqué deseaba mantener oculta la existencia de Musa.

-Ah ya veo. Suerte entonces…seguro que van a necesitarla. Es que Riven…todos tus amigos son unos perdedores, no entiendo cómo puedes seguir en la misma banda con ellos. Tú en cambio tienes tanto talento, me entristece que no busques una banda que esté más a tu nivel- susurró ella casi encima de la boca del muchacho. Riven frunció el ceño algo molesto- Tú estás planeando algo ¿verdad Darcy?-

-¿Tanto se me nota, Riv?-

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para tus máscaras. Viniste por algo, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, así que dímelo, de verdad no tengo mucho tiempo…-

-Bien, si lo pones así- ella lo liberó del abrazo y le dio campo para que él pudiera abrir la puerta del departamento. En cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, ella entró de golpe sin esperar invitación. Mientras Riven buscaba unos cuadernos y archivadores viejos en un armario, Darcy se recostó en el sofá en una pose muy provocadora- ¿Recuerdas a mis amigas? ¿Icy y Stormy?-

-Cómo olvidarlas- contestó sarcásticamente encontrando lo que buscaba. Se levantó y entró en su habitación para tomar su guitarra y la funda- ¿Qué hay con ellas?-

-Hemos practicado cantar en trío. ¿Sabes, Riven? y se escucha realmente soberbio-

-No lo dudo- ahí estaba el sarcasmo de nuevo-

-Stormy tiene acaba de hacerse amiga de unos personajes que volverán a participar del festival de verano. Son los que ganaron el segundo lugar el año pasado. Tú debes acordarte muy bien de ellos, la banda Lord Darkar-

-Sí los recuerdo ¿Cuál es el punto?- estaba ofuscado, realmente acordarse de esos patanes lo ponía muy mal. Sonaban pésimo pero gracias a su buena imagen y al elaborado vestuario que usaron se ganaron varios puntos más con el público. Incluso se supo que las canciones que interpretaron fueron compradas, ninguna era de su autoría.

-Sucede que actualmente necesitan un guitarrista más y me tomé la libertad de comentarles que estabas libre-

-Darcy…- era un tono de advertencia

-Sí, lo sé…pero sólo considéralo ¿quieres? Han aceptado incluirnos como coristas en el grupo a todas nosotras, dicen que tenemos una voz especial- Riven rodó los ojos terminando de guardar sus cosas- En fin, Chris dijo que eres bienvenido cuando desees enlistarte en la banda. Ya te ha observado y cree, como yo, que eres un buen material-

El pelipúrpura suspiró acercándose a la puerta- No creo que esté interesado Darcy-

-Eso dices ahora. Pero no pienso presionarte. Sólo te diré una cosa más antes de que te vayas con tus amiguitos…- la joven se levantó del sofá y se interpuso ágilmente entre él y la puerta aprovechando para tomarle por la barbilla y susurrarle- Conoce muchas personas, no estaría de más codearse con el sobrino de un magnate de Nimbus records ¿verdad? – Aprovechando el estado de sorpresa de Riven ella lo besó fugazmente en los labios. Se aseguró de dejar marcado el labial en su boca antes de alejarse agitando su espeso cabello castaño- Piénsalo, sería lindo ascender al estrellato juntos, cariño…-

Dando un portazo salió del lugar dejando al muchacho confundido. Luego con el dorso de la mano se quitó el maquillaje que le había pegado y se apoyó en la pared un momento. Estaba consternado.

Nunca antes había sentido tan desabrido uno de los besos de Darcy.

Nunca antes habían notado que su perfume era demasiado chillón y espeso, incluso asfixiante. No era como el sutil aroma floral de Musa que te dejaba deseando sumergirte un poco más en él y que era tan relajante.

Nunca antes había reparado en que el maquillaje que utilizaba era demasiado artificial, no como el tierno sonrojo de las mejillas de cierta ojiazul…

Al parecer nunca había notado lo artificial que era Darcy, no hasta haberse topado con alguien con quien pudiera compararla. Y vaya que había encontrado a alguien abismalmente diferente. Esa muñequita de largo cabello negro y facciones delicadas era todo lo contrario a lo que él siempre había buscado en las mujeres en el pasado. Y ahí estaba la prueba.

"_Debo estar volviéndome completamente loco" _pensó angustiado saliendo del departamento.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Ya llevaba unos minutos de viaje por las congestionadas avenidas del centro de la ciudad cuando a través de la visera se su casco reparó en cierta figura familiar que bajaba de la escalinata de un edificio, agitando su mano para despedirse de un sonriente muchacho de cabello negro.

Frunció el ceño y desaceleró su motocicleta para no perderla de vista entre los autos. Riven al pasar junto al muchacho le dirigió una mirada de odio puro mientras éste ingresaba nuevamente en el edificio sin percatarse de nada. Zigzagueó entre unos taxis y aceleró lo suficiente para dar una vuelta cerrada en una esquina y frenar justo en frente de una asustada Musa- ¿¡Pero qué…!?-

-Hola muñeca- saludó Riven quitándose el casco para poder admirarla de pies a cabeza. Llevaba un sencillo vestido celeste con detalles en rosa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, desde allí se continuaba con unas largas medias grises y unas botas oscuras con destellos azules.

Ella arrugó la nariz al notar esa mirada encima y le devolvió el saludo con una mirada acusadora- ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste atropellarme?-

-Oh vamos, jamás cometería ese tipo de errores- dijo él quitándole importancia. Al ver la bolsa que llevaba sobre los hombros le preguntó:- ¿Ya ibas para la casa de Helia?-

-Sí, así es. La parada del autobús está a tres calles-

-¿Autobús? – Al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía delante volvió a sacar esa sonrisa seductora que tanto detestaba Musa porque la descontrolaba demasiado- ¿No quieres que te lleve?- ella le miró unos segundos sin comprender – Te refieres ¿A la parada?-

-No, tontita. A la casa de Helia por supuesto. Siempre llevo un casco extra- dijo él galantemente desabrochando el seguro del segundo casco y lanzándoselo al aire. Ella lo atrapó bastante confundida- Vamos, te aseguro que no voy a morderte-

-Como si pudiera preocuparme cosa semejante…- dijo ella mirando de reojo al vehículo- Es solo que…-

-¿Sucede algo? No me digas que tienes miedo- preguntó él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo ella elevando su tono de voz más de lo que hubiese querido- Es sólo que yo…no…no creo que sea seguro, es todo-

-Oh vamos, no encontrarás mejor motociclista en todo el país. Derrapo desde que tenía 14 años, creo tener la experiencia necesaria, gracias- dijo con autosuficiencia inclinándose hacia adelante para hacer rugir el motor y darle espacio en la parte de atrás- ¿Subes? ¿O es que eres muy gallina para hacerlo?-

-¡Eso jamás!- dijo ella mirándole con molestia y luego al casco que llevaba entre sus manos. Era una motocicleta muy bonita, pero el hecho de que se viera bien no significaba que no pudiera caerse de ella haciéndose mucho daño.

-Bien muñequita sube ya, no me gusta perder el tiempo ¿sabes?-

-Yo no te he pedido que me lleves, y si tanta prisa tienes lárgate de una vez. Puedo llegar por mi cuenta-

-¿Acaso no vamos los dos al mismo lugar? Y después dices que yo soy el maleducado. Estoy tratando de actuar como un caballero y tú no estás ayudando-

-Ya qui…quisieras…- tartamudeó reevaluando la incómoda situación-

Luego de unos embarazosos segundos él suspiró y extendió lentamente su mano, haciendo que ella le mirara confundida. Con una sonrisa bastante honesta que no pareciera provenir de Riven susurró:- ¿Por qué no confías un poco más en mí?-

Musa se quedó sin palabras, sintiendo que su corazón latía muy rápido al ser observada de esa manera por el joven, y esa sonrisa….¿Es que acaso este sujeto tenía doble personalidad? ¿Cómo podía ser tan detestable y de un momento a otro arrebatarle el aliento de esa manera? Relajó sus facciones y asintió extendiendo su mano para tomar la de él. Le devolvió la sonrisa y él la jaló para impulsarla a sentarse sobre la motocicleta.

Ella se ajustó el casco de seguridad y empezó a buscar de dónde sujetarse.- Espero que sepas lo que haces-

-Tranquila. Tampoco es para que te acostumbres demasiado. No pienso hacer de chofer todos los días- dijo él en broma sintiendo unas pequeñas manos tocar ligeramente su cintura- Tendrás que sujetarte mejor de mí si no quieres caerte – advirtió notablemente divertido por su reticencia, imprimió fuerza en el pedal haciendo rugir nuevamente el motor, lo que provocó que la ojiazul brincara en su lugar lanzando un ligero chillido antes de aferrarse con más fuerza a la cintura del muchacho.

Él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando esos delicados brazos le rodearon con tanta prisa y temor. La calidez de su cuerpo se pegó al suyo y por un momento Riven se olvidó de cómo respirar. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso ante aquella situación? No era la primera vez que una chica subía a su motocicleta. Aclarándose la garganta para recuperar la compostura logró articular un "¿lista para partir, mi lady?" para luego acelerar y pasar como un rayo entre varios autos realizando maniobras que hicieron que Musa se alterara más -¡Estás demente!- gritó ella ocultando su rostro detrás de la amplia espalda del mayor - ¡Baja la velocidad, salvaje!-

Riven rió abiertamente pues en cuanto comenzaron a ganar más velocidad pudo notar que ella lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza y que se marcaba más contra su espalda. Aquel viaje estaba comenzando a ponerle muy intranquilo, pero no por eso era desagradable.

-Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios...-balbuceaba ella cerrando sus ojos y sólo concentrándose en no soltarse de él. No los abrió hasta que unos minutos más tarde salieron de las congestionadas avenidas y comenzaron a recorrer la vía que se dirigía hacia los suburbios. Pronto el aire ya no era asfixiante ni caliente, ni las curvas tan cerradas, el viento soplaba fresco alborotando sus coletas y levantando suavemente su vestido. Ella aligeró su abrazo y se aventuró a observar sobre su hombro el lindo atardecer que caía sobre las casas y pequeños edificios. Descubrió que el viaje era placentero, emocionante, sentir la brisa y el sol acariciando su piel…y el calor de Riven, protector y reconfortante.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó él al percatarse del silencio entre ambos

-No molestes- musitó Musa pues acababa de darse cuenta de lo pegada que iba al joven. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo y aligeró más el abrazo, pero no todo lo que ella hubiese querido por temor a caerse.

Sin embargo su mente ya no se concentraba solamente en lo bonito del paisaje, sino también en la fuerte espalda que Riven tenía y que le confería sin saber porqué un sentimiento de tranquilidad. La camiseta que llevaba le permitió palpar por encima de su tela el firme y marcado abdomen. Musa descubrió que se ponía muy nerviosa cuando se ponía a pensar en sus tensos músculos y en la fuerza de sus brazos, incluso comenzaba a ponerse roja y sentía un fuerte calor en la cara, era una sobrecogedora sensación. Asustada como estaba del rumbo de sus impulsos y pensamientos, aligeró el abrazo aún más lo que llamó la atención de Riven.

Hasta el momento estaba disfrutando mucho de esa cálida sensación en su espalda. No iba a renunciar a ella con tanta facilidad.

-¿Qué pasó con el abrazo tan íntimo que estábamos compartiendo, muñeca?-

-¡Ningún abrazo grandísimo aprovechado!- exclamó bastante avergonzada-¡ No es culpa mía que manejes como un psicópata!-

-Yo te sugeriría que vuelvas a abrazarte a mí….lo estaba disfrutando bastante y al parecer tú también- dijo él en broma sintiendo que ella le daba un golpe juguetón en la espalda.

-¡Eres imposible!-

-No querrás que sea yo el que te obligue a hacerlo-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Acelerar más para que vuelvas a abrazarme-

-No te atreverías…-

-¿Estás retándome?-

-Riven…- el tono era de advertencia

-No digas que no te lo advertí- la motocicleta volvió a acelerar y adelantó una camioneta que iba delante de ellos, se inclinó peligrosamente hacia un lado logrando su cometido, que Musa volviese a pegarse a él-¡Deja de hacer eso!- chilló ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apoyando su cara en su espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- preguntó divertido yendo en zigzag por la calle desierta

-¡Riven!- gritó apretándose más- ¡Ya basta!- él pensó que ya era suficiente y fue más despacio sin poder ocultar sus risas divertidas- ¿Estás bien muñeca?- preguntó pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, y Musa aún no lo había soltaba. El pelipúrpura se preocupó un poco ¿Acaso se habría molestado?

-¿Estás bien?- al no escucharla responder añadió- disculpa, yo no quise…-

-Descuida- le cortó ella con un tono tranquilo- No pasa nada- sus palabras las acompañó con un ligero apretón alrededor de su cintura para demostrarle que estaba tranquila. Riven Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que ahora Musa iba apoyada en él pero no por miedo, al contrario…era un contacto muy…_¿tierno?_

-La…la casa de Helia está más adelante- ¿Es que caso él estaba balbuceando?

-Bien- musitó ella bastante adormecida por la colonia de Riven. Se había asustado, eso era verdad, pero a pesar de ello…algo dentro de sí misma le dijo que no tenía nada que temer. Estaba segura y no tenía que preocuparse. Extraña paradoja, de alguna manera al aferrarse a él pudo darse cuenta de que Riven no la lastimaría, sabía que él no sería capaz de exponerla a semejante peligro. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni idea, quizás sólo podía definirlo como intuición. Sólo era la adrenalina llenando su torrente sanguíneo, nada más. Y el cuerpo de Riven que hacía latir su corazón a mil. ¿Por qué?

Antes de que pudiera contestarse esa pregunta sintió que la velocidad disminuía mucho más hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Riven se quitó el cascó y volteó a mirarla- Ya llegamos-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

**¿Y bien? Finalmente me puse al día. Ojalá les hayan gustado los cambios que le hice a la historia hasta el momento. De ahora en adelante seguiré con este estilo y es hasta terminarlo. **

**Tanto para los antiguos lectores como para los nuevos, gracias por su apoyo gente, esto al final es para ustedes y por ustedes. Así que si me dejan saber sus opiniones con respecto a este trabajo me sentiré más que halagada. Se agradecen mucho los reviews ¿Saben? Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. De locos y bohemios

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, no es mío.

**Título: **Retazos de música y pasión

**Pareja principal:** RivenxMusa

**Universo Alterno**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Capítulo 5. De locos y bohemios

-¿Ya llegamos?- repitió quitándose el casco y tambaleándose peligrosamente cuando Riven bajó ágilmente de la motocicleta. Con menos gracia que él, Musa también pudo bajar, pero sólo cuando reparó en la mirada ladina que tenía el mayor, ella pudo percatarse que la falda de su vestido se había arrugado dejando ver una buena parte de sus pálidos muslos. Musa tiró hacia abajo la tela bastante avergonzada- ¿¡Qué tanto estás mirando, pervertido!?-

-Disfrutando de la vista nada más- dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad y llevando su motocicleta hasta la entrada del garaje de la casa. La ojiazul resopló y lo siguió a grandes zancadas hasta la entrada de la casa. Por un momento se olvidó de Riven y centró su atención en las hermosas plantas que crecían en el jardín, había flores de todos los colores y aromas, arbustos de coloridos frutos y hojas, incluso enormes enredaderas que se abrazaban a la cerca de madera. Algunas mariposas revoloteaban entre las flores provocando hermosos destellos de colores con el sol de la tarde.

-Vaya….-jadeó Musa acercándose a unas enormes flores de color amarillo para aspirar su dulce aroma- este lugar es increíblemente hermoso, parece salido de un cuento de hadas…-

-Gracias, Musa- dijo el dueño de casa saliendo detrás de unos grandes arbustos con unas tijeras de podar. Llevaba una camisa beige entreabierta y unos vaqueros holgados, se veía bastante relajado con su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta baja y su siempre amable sonrisa– Este jardín no siempre tiene el privilegio de contar con la delicada presencia femenina, así que estoy seguro que estas pequeñas agradecen profundamente tu comentario- él se acercó a Musa y la saludó con un gentil apretón de manos. Ella bajó la mirada algo apenada- Yo…yo solo digo la verdad. Este jardín es maravilloso. Hay tantas flores, incluso algunas que jamás había visto en mi vida…y su aroma es tan placentero, se siente como un sueño-

-Pues gracias. Me siento muy feliz de saber que hay personas que se deleitan tanto como yo con la belleza de este jardín- dijo sin soltar su mano, dejó las tijeras en una banquita y la guió al interior de la casa- pero es mejor que sigamos esta conversación adentro, afuera hace demasiado calor y de seguro tienen sed-

-Bueno, sí, un poco-

-Descuida, preparé naranjas en almíbar hace unas horas, seguro ya estará frío- dijo abriéndole la puerta para dejarla entrar primero. Riven aprovechando que Musa no podía verlo se adelantó y encaró a su amigo levantando una ceja inquisidora. Helia le sonrió como hacía siempre que el otro estaba cabreado por algo. La cara de Riven era un poema. No había que ser un genio para averiguar qué era lo que le estaba molestando.

Helia lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia la salita comentando:- No los esperaba tan temprano. Estos chicos son todo menos puntuales. Siempre llegan una hora después de lo acordado, especialmente Riven-

-Cállate Helia-

El pelilargo comenzaba a disfrutar mucho esa hostilidad infantil. Riven podía ser tan inmaduro a veces. Musa sentada en el sofá le contó cómo se había encontrado con el pelipúrpura por mera casualidad y de cómo éste se había ofrecido a traerla. Riven parecía muy dispuesto a añadir algo más pero la mirada asesina de la ojiazul le hizo reconsiderar, Helia fingió no haber notado nada y se dirigió a la cocina para traer las bebidas prometidas.

La habitación entera estaba impecable y todo parecía estar en su lugar. No tenía una decoración fastuosa, sólo viejos estantes de libros abarrotados con pesados volúmenes de biología y botánica, historia, astronomía, arte y literatura de toda clase. Algunas vitrinas con viejas fotografías y algunos reconocimientos. Musa miró con curiosidad un portarretratos que tenía cerca y vio a Helia, unos cuantos años más joven, acompañado de un hombre de aspecto mayor, con una gran barba blanca y unos profundos e inteligentes ojos grises.

-Es el tío de Helia- le aclaró Riven sentado frente a ella- Se llama Saladino y es el rector de la universidad de Fontana Roja-

-¿Rector?…parece un señor muy agradable- susurró Musa con una ligera sonrisa volviendo a poner en su lugar el portarretratos- Helia se mudó a esta casa con su tío cuando decidió entrar a la universidad-

-Sin embargo es como si viviera yo sólo- comentó Helia extendiéndole un vaso a Musa- Él siempre está muy ocupado, tiene demasiados compromisos y asuntos que atender. Yo trato de ayudarle en todo lo que puedo, ya sabes…cocinando cuando puedo, manteniendo limpia la casa y el jardín bien cuidado-

-Se nota que le tienes mucho cariño- comentó la morena

-Sí, siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Y se lleva bien con los chicos, es por eso es que nos dejó convertir su sótano en nuestro lugar de prácticas, siempre y cuando no nos pasemos de la hora límite-

-¿Y éste señor?- preguntó Musa apuntando hacia otra fotografía. Esta vez la de un hombre alto, fornido y de aspecto tosco- No me digas que también es pariente tuyo-

Helia rió con ganas y luego aclaró- No, claro que no. Es un amigo de mi tío, es el profesor Codatorta, entrenador del equipo de luchas de la universidad. A pesar de su aspecto tiene un carácter muy calmado, eso si, es muy exigente y si no me crees pregúntale a Riven - dijo el pelilargo extendiéndole otro vaso a su amigo- él es parte del equipo de lucha de Fontana Roja-

-¿Tú luchas?- le preguntó Musa con cierta incredulidad-

-Así es. También está Sky en el equipo, aunque no es tan bueno como yo, eso es obvio- contestó Riven apoyándose a sus anchas en el sofá. Musa rodó sus ojos con cansancio- Eres tan engreído…-

-En realidad, sólo lo suficiente- aclaró él mirando el reloj de pared- Bueno, creo que podríamos ir ganando algo de tiempo en lo que llegan los demás muchachos. ¿Qué dices Helia?-

-Creo que tienes razón, tenemos mucho que hacer todavía-

-¿Tienes el demo?-

-Justo aquí- el moreno se puso de pie e introdujo un cd en el reproductor de discos que estaba a un lado de la televisión. Riven por su parte extrajo una carpeta de su mochila y se la extendió a la muchacha. Ella la hojeó y notó que eran canciones escritas con varios tipos de letras y colores.

-Escucha y lee éstas tres canciones. Trata de ir memorizándolas porque son las que teníamos pensado escoger para tocar en el festival- dijo Riven señalándole las hojas correctas- Quizás tengamos que cambiarlas, pero por el momento ve familiarizándote con los tiempos-

-De acuerdo-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

-Probando, uno, dos, tres…llamando a la dulce señorita sentada en el sofá de la esquina y que al parecer está muy ocupada mensajeándose con el novio- dijo Brandon desde el otro extremo del sótano acomodando el soporte de su micrófono. Musa se rió y luego le sacó la lengua de modo juguetón- No estoy mensajeándome con ningún novio, entrometido-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó curioso el castaño acercándose al sofá y haciendo ademán de quitarle el teléfono pero ella lo esquivó- Te advierto que podemos llegar a ser muy celosos. Ahora eres nuestra vocalista y tenemos derecho a supervisar con quién andas y si no lo aprobamos tendrás que echarlo a volar–

-Eso no estaba en el contrato- rió ella – además, no creo que tengas mucho de qué preocuparte por el momento. Estaba contestándole a Bloom cómo estaba yendo el ensayo hasta el momento-

-¿Bloom?- preguntó Sky sacando su cabeza rubia de detrás de un amplificador- Salúdala de mi parte ¿Quieres? -

-Claro, enseguida le digo- dijo Musa con un tono picaresco- aunque ya me había preguntado por ti hace un rato- Sky sonrió complacido y volvió a lo suyo con los amplificadores. Riven bufó mientras afinaba su guitarra y ajustaba su distorsionador- Creo que mejor nos vamos poniendo un poco más serios y nos dedicamos a lo nuestro ¿les parece?-

Musa asintió y guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a donde Brandon ya había preparado los dos micrófonos. Helia estaba a su derecha con un sintetizador y detrás Sky con su batería.

-¿Haremos un cover primero?- preguntó Musa mirando al pelipúrpura

-Creo que podríamos comenzar con un dueto. Así Brandon te irá indicando donde entrar y veremos si llegas a todas las notas-

-Creo que puedo manejarlo- contestó muy segura de sí misma cerciorándose de que tenía a mano la letra de la canción- Cuando ustedes digan, muchachos-

(N/A: Sugerencia para la escena: Broken de Seether feat. Amy Lee, excelente tema en mi opinión .)

Los chicos asintieron entre sí y Sky marcó el tempo con sus baquetas para indicarle a Riven el momento de iniciar con el arpegio, lento y suave. Rítmico y melódico. Las cuerdas vibraron y pronto fueron acompañadas por la voz de Brandon que se alzó dinámica en la primera estrofa. Al llegar al coro el castaño le hizo una seña con su mano a Musa para que se le uniera. Al principio comenzó con cierta timidez, pero el otro le guiñó un ojo para que se relajara y entendiera que estaban en confianza. Conforme fue avanzando la canción, fue sintiéndose con más energía y aferrándose a su micrófono alzó más fuerte su voz sobre el sonido de los instrumentos. Brandon le cedió el liderazgo, completamente asombrado por lo bien que se escuchaba la canción con ella al mando.

Todos se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar aquella linda voz que tenía. No podían evitar mirarla anonadados y sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que la canción que habían compuesto pudiera sonar tan bien. Riven fue el que peor disimuló, pues dejó de mirar lo que hacía con su guitarra para poder observarla solamente a ella. Le gustaba verla y escucharla cantar, se la veía tan feliz mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba así de concentrarse sólo en la música y en alcanzar las notas correctas.

La canción se convirtió de vivaz y romántica en dulce y conmovedora.

Era increíble cómo se habían compenetrado tan bien a pesar de ser la primera vez que tocaban juntos.

La canción fue llegando a su fin, con la última estrofa siendo cantada por Brandon y con los últimos arpegios de la guitarra de Riven. Un silencio abismal se instauró entre ellos mientras ninguno sabía cómo empezar a expresar el cúmulo de sentimientos que los había invadido. Solo se miraron con la misma sonrisa de complicidad por unos segundos antes de que Brandon profiriera una exclamación de júbilo mientras abrazaba a una shockeada Musa.

-¡El primer lugar en el festival ya es nuestro!- gritó éste levantándola del suelo por completo- Y todo va a ser gracias a ti, Musa-

-¡Brandon!- exclamó ella presa de aquel abrazo tan efusivo- ¡Ya bájame, voy a caerme!-

-¡Será increíble, tú serás el puente entre nosotros y esas disqueras!- dijo Sky – ¡Cuando escuchen lo bien que suenan los dos juntos en nuestros demos, seguro que no dudarán en lanzarnos como una gran banda enseguida!-

Brandon bajó a Musa y no pudo resistir pinchar sus sonrojadas mejillas haciendo que Riven frunciera el ceño al ver aquella escenita- Eres realmente increíble. Y es una pena que no pueda estar presente en tu debut, ojalá las chicas se encarguen de grabar todo para que pueda verlo-

Musa rió nerviosa intentando liberar sus mejillas de las manos del castaño- Vale, vale…ya puedes soltarme-

-Enserio Brandon, estás agobiándola- dijo Helia entre risas tomándolo por los hombros para que la liberara-

-Eres un aguafiestas ¿Lo sabías?-

Riven agradeció internamente la intervención del pelilargo y se acercó a los demás con aire de superioridad:- Les dije que era buena, muchachos. Espero que eso les sirva de lección para no volver a dudar de mí. Yo nunca me equivoco-

-Claro, claro, como digas- dijo Sky restándole importancia- ¿Y bien Musa? ¿Qué opinas ahora? ¿No crees que tenemos una buena oportunidad?-

-Tengo que admitir que suena excelente. Es la primera vez que interpreto una canción con tantas personas y el resultado ha sido maravilloso. Seguro que dejaremos impresionados a los jueces-

-¡Así se habla!- dijo Helia tomándole de las manos- Ahora más que nunca tenemos mucho por hacer. Ensayaremos las canciones y hablaremos lo más pronto posible con Timmy para ir planeando grabar un nuevo demo. Me muero por escuchar como sonarán nuestras demás canciones añadiéndole tu voz -

-Claro, para mí será todo un honor-

-Listo entonces, continuemos con la siguiente canción-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y pronto se hicieron las ocho de la noche. Habían ensayado tres canciones más, dos de ellas como dueto y la última como un cover. Musa realmente se había lucido en esa última dejando más que satisfechos a los muchachos. Ya habían comenzado a desenchufar y guardar los instrumentos mientras Helia y Musa se habían apartado del resto discutiendo detalles sobre los arreglos que le harían en algunas partes a las notas y a la letra de algunas canciones.

Parecían muy ocupados. Y eso molestaba demasiado al pelipúrpura que no dejaba de lanzar miradas homicidas a esa esquina del sótano en particular. Brandon y Sky ya se habían percatado de cuál era el problema de Riven y se reían disimuladamente disfrutando del aura de frustración que emanaba el muchacho.

Al parecer alguien le había ganado muy de antemano toda la atención de Musa. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

El sonido de un mensaje de texto entrante llamó la atención del rubio y tras leerlo rápidamente carraspeó nervioso apurando su tarea- Bueno chicos, ya se me hizo tarde, los veré mañana a la misma hora para el siguiente ensayo…- dijo tomando su mochila y su chaqueta del sofá para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, pero antes de poderlas alcanzar Brandon le preguntó con voz melosa:- ¿Es que acaso alguien tiene un cita?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió Sky pero el castaño fue más rápido y le bloqueó el camino- Oye…quítate…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si somos prácticamente hermanos, además…sólo me interesa saber si es que la ganadora de esta noche es cierta pelirroja que yo conozco-

-Brandon…-amenazó el muchacho bastante apenado-

-¿Poniéndote serio Sky?- le preguntó Riven uniéndose al castaño, porque cuando se trataba de molestar al ojiceleste, no podía resistirlo.

-Oh vamos muchachos, ya maduren- dijo éste pasándose una mano por el cabello- Sólo vamos a ir al cine, eso es todo. Es una gran chica y estamos conociéndonos mejor. Ya saben…me gustaría ser su amigo y eso…-

-Claro que sí, mi joven pupilo- le dijo Brandon rodeándole el cuello con su brazo- Pero es muy difícil saber en qué momento dejas de querer ser amigo y comienzas a ser demasiado _"amistoso" - _

-Lo dice el que está viajando hasta Italia para poder conseguir la aprobación de sus futuros suegros- le recordó Riven con una sonrisa ladeada-

-No seas envidioso, Riv- le dijo Brandon

-No voy a seguir soportando esto- dijo con un suspiro Sky escapándose del brazo del castaño y comenzando a subir las escaleras- ¡Los veo mañana! ¡Adiós Musa!-

-¡Adiós!- se despidió la ojiazul bastante divertida con la escena-

-Eso no es justo. ¿Sky tiene planes para esta noche y yo no? Eso sólo sobre mi sexy cadáver- dijo Brandon al tiempo que sacaba su celular y escribía rápidamente un mensaje- Listo, ahora sí, el universo ha recuperado su equilibrio-

-Qué infantil- le riñó Helia lanzándose un cojín a la cabeza. El otro sólo se acomodó el cabello que había sido despeinado- Las cosas son lo que son, amigo- dijo con tranquilidad el castaño recibiendo la respuesta que esperaba en su celular- ¿Ves? En este momento hay cierta señorita de hermoso cabello dorado que está esperando por mí para salir a cenar y dar un paseo romántico por la plaza central-

El pelilargo giró los ojos comenzando a levantar las latas de gaseosas y vasos que habían quedado regados en la habitación. El conocido sonido de llamada entrante del celular de Brandon se escuchó y éste con una gran sonrisa se despidió de ellos y abandonó el sótano para contestarle a Stella en un lugar más privado. Riven y Helia suspiraron resignados. A Musa por otra parte le pareció muy tierno.

La muchacha se puso de pie con naturalidad y le arrebató los servicios a Helia insistiendo en ayudarle con ellos. Éste se negó pero ella fue más persuasiva y terminó por ganarle -Por favor Helia, déjame ayudarte con algo. Has hecho mucho por mí hoy. Al menos déjame corresponderte con algo-

-Si lo pones de esa manera, te lo agradezco mucho- murmuró él viéndola sonreírle y salir rápidamente escaleras arriba dejando a los dos muchachos solos. Momento que Riven aprovechó para encarar a su amigo con una de sus clásicas miradas acusadoras.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con inocencia el moreno, logrando molestar más al otro.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que te propones- le dijo Riven con los brazos cruzados y un tono de voz peligroso. Helia se encogió de hombros – No sé a qué te refieres-

-Lo has intentado toda la tarde y déjame decirte que me molesta mucho-

-Si no comienzas a hablar claro, te juro que no llegaremos a ningún lado con esta conversación-

-Deja de actuar así delante de ella- le dijo entre dientes- ¿Crees enserio que impresionas a alguien fingiendo de esa manera?-

-¿Fingiendo, Riven? Quizás esto sea nuevo para ti pero hay personas que tienen buenos modales y los utilizan- le dijo Helia con un tono divertido- ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizás es así como trato a las chicas?-

Riven no le contestó y se limitó a esquivar la mirada del otro. La verdad era que parte de la naturaleza del moreno era ser siempre muy considerado, demasiado a veces. Pero… lo que le tenía más perturbado era el ¿Por qué es que cuando lo hacía con Musa le irritaba tanto? Helia podía notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su amigo para intentar entender la situación. Pobre. Necesitaba un empujón o nunca lo pillaría.

-Yo lo voy a responder por ti. Te preocupa y molesta porque ella te gusta, Riven- le dijo él cruzándose de brazos también- Tienes que admitirlo en algún momento, ella es importante para ti-

Riven intentó argumentar algo pero no encontró las palabras necesarias. Helia le sonrió- Sólo quiero ayudarte a que te des cuenta. Para acercarte a ella tienes que ser honesto contigo primero y dejar de hacerte el desentendido-

- Eso no tiene sentido-

-¿Tú crees? Los celos sólo afloran cuando otros intentan tomar algo que es muy importante y querido para ti-

-Helia…- amenazó

-El resto depende de ti amigo, ya te di el empujoncito que necesitabas. Si quieres seguir avanzando, dependerá sólo de ti y de cómo juegues tus cartas- Escucharon unos pasos en el piso de arriba y Helia se puso de pie para subir a la cocina. Desde las escaleras se volteó ligeramente y le dijo:-Te haré un favor especial Riven, así que no lo desperdicies-

Luego de eso el pelinegro desapareció, y unos minutos después Musa regresó con un par de botellones de agua fría- Riven- le llamó ella alcanzándole una- Gracias, muñeca-

Musa se sentó a su lado y bebió de su botellón. Riven se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:- ¿Dónde está Helia?-

-Dijo que iría al mini-súper un momento para comprar algunas cosas- explicó con naturalidad relajándose en el sofá. _"Así que de eso se trataba" _pensó el mayor.

Bueno, si su amigo planeaba hacer las cosas de esa manera, lo mejor sería aprovechar aquella oportunidad ¿Verdad? -Oye…- le llamó Riven y ella volteó a verle - lo hiciste muy bien hoy. No terminas de sorprenderme ¿sabes?-

-Gracias- le dijo algo apenada- Los chicos son geniales, me sentí muy a gusto con ellos. Estoy segura de que nos ira muy bien en el festival-

-¿Y qué opinas de las canciones? ¿Crees que hemos escogido las correctas?-

-Pues claro, me siento muy identificada con las letras, ¿quién diría que Brandon y Helia podrían escribir tan bien?-

-Cuando les viene la inspiración, les pega bien fuerte- sonrió él- pero había algo que quería preguntarte antes…-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué no le enseñaste a los muchachos tu cuaderno? ¿Y por qué no les dijiste que tú también compones cosas excelentes?- inquirió el pelipúrpura. Ella no le contestó y fingió distraerse con su botella de agua, pero el muchacho volvió a llamarla- ¿Musa?-

-Bueno, te lo diré pero no quiero que te rías- le advirtió-

-Lo prometo-

-Pues…estuve revisándolas anoche y le hice arreglos a una en especial. Quería compartirla con ellos ahora pero…sentí que tenía que tener la opinión de alguien más primero- dijo extrayendo el cuaderno ya familiar para el joven de ojos amatista- Incluso la canté y la grabé. Entenderás que es un poco difícil para mí dejar que otros lean esto. Pues…éstas canciones son muy personales y nunca se las he mostrado a nadie, excepto a mi madre, a Jared…y bueno a ti…aunque no fuera por voluntad propia- rió ella-

Riven se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo.

-Así que aprovechando que tú ya las has leído quería…yo quería- aquí Musa comenzó a dudar sobre si seguir o no, pero él le tomó sutilmente de la mano y la miró a los ojos para infundirle confianza- ¿Pedirme mi opinión?- sin querer admitirlo en su totalidad un sentimiento de orgullo le invadió al saber que era una de las pocas personas que habían tenido la oportunidad de leer aquel cuaderno tan personal. Aunque claro, cierto odio hacia el famoso "amigo" de Musa comenzaba a desarrollarse también en él.

-Sí…eso- La joven extrajo su celular y buscó la grabación que había realizado la noche anterior. La seleccionó y le pasó a Riven la letra de la canción- Sé honesto, por favor-

-Nunca te mentiría- le contestó dándole 'reproducir' a la grabación y sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad (N/A: Sugerencia para la escena: You're the only exception y Adore de Paramore ó Enchanted de Taylor Swifft)

Su linda voz se alzó en aquel silencio que compartían y Riven se dejó hipnotizar por ella otra vez. Aunque, en esta ocasión la letra estaba produciendo un efecto diferente en él. Quizás porque esta vez parecía estar cantándole a alguien muy querido con un sentimiento muy especial.

Musa evitaba mirarlo a toda costa y tenía las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, pues esta canción en particular era muy romántica y dejaba expuesta una parte de ella que prefería tener oculta. No sabía ni siquiera en qué estaba pensando para compartirla con aquel sujeto, simplemente algo en su interior deseaba hacerlo sin pensar demasiado en el porqué. Al terminar la canción él detuvo la grabación y volteó a mirarla con cierta tristeza, imaginando quién podía ser la posible inspiración para hacerla escribir algo así.

-¿Es la canción que escribiste para el novio? -

Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa de tristeza- La escribí hace muchos años para una persona que resultó no ser la indicada, pero no por eso…me rendí con ésta canción. Siempre sentí mucho apego por ella así que decidí adaptarla un poco… ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?-

-Creo que cualquier cosa que cantes sonará increíble con la voz tan bonita que tienes- le dijo él devolviéndole el cuaderno- No sabía que podías escribir algo tan…conmovedor. No me imagino a ningún sujeto capaz de escuchar esto, especialmente dedicado para él y que no llegue a enamorarse de ti-

Ante esto Musa se sonrojó mucho más y le quitó el celular- Sí…bueno…eso no es lo importante…sólo quería saber tu opinión musical, eso es todo. Porque si tú crees que vale la pena entonces se las mostraré a los muchachos...-

-Sí, creo que es maravillosa- le dijo él aprovechando que la joven estaba más concentrada leyendo aquellas letras para ir deslizando sigilosamente su brazo hacia el lado del sofá donde estaba ella- Ya tengo en mente algunos arreglos-

-Que bien- le dijo ella arriesgándose a mirarle nuevamente- Me alegra que te gustara…-

-Aunque…- la interrumpió él acariciando una de sus largas coletas y enredando sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello. Tan suave y fino como se lo había imagino- No dejo de pensar que es un desperdicio que se la compusieras a un idiota que no supo valorarla…-

Ella abrió enormemente los ojos y sintió que su corazón le daba un brinco. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese Riven amable y dulce que la miraba con tanta ternura y que la descontrolaba sólo con tocarla de esa manera tan gentil. Era terriblemente peligroso. La morena intentó desviar la mirada pero él le sujetó con suavidad de la barbilla antes de comentar:- ojalá que la próxima vez que escribas algo, lo reciba la persona indicada-

Justo cuando él estaba decidiendo si acercarse más o no, el sonido de unas pisadas en el piso de arriba los alertó a los dos. Musa dio un bote, y se alejó rápidamente de él, tomó los botellones de agua y se puso de pie para abandonar la habitación- Bueno…creo que Helia ya regresó y es hora de que me vaya a casa….seguro mi tía debe estar preocupada- balbuceó pero cuando estaba por marcharse, Riven la tomó del brazo y le preguntó con una sonrisa:- ¿No quieres que te acerque a tu casa?-

-¿Qué…?-

-No es molestia. Claro…siempre y cuando eso implique ir abrazados como ahora en la tarde. No tienes idea de cómo lo disfruté…-

-¡Eres un pervertido!-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

-Gracias por todo Helia, me la pasé muy bien esta tarde. No me reía tanto desde mis años de preparatoria en Alfea- dijo Musa acomodando sus coletas antes de colocarse el casco de seguridad. Helia le ayudó a abrocharlo debajo de barbilla-

-No hay problema. Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo el pelilargo ayudándola a subir a la motocicleta de Riven- Ya sabes, mañana a la misma hora para seguir trabajando duro-

-Cuenta con ello- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa- Nos vemos-

-Asegúrate de llevarla sana y salva hasta su casa, Riv- Helia le entregó su mochila y se alejó unos pasos para que el otro encendiera de un rugido el motor de la motocicleta –Te preocupas demasiado- le gruñó bajando la visera de su casco y haciendo un gesto de despedida. Musa agitó su mano y pronto se perdieron calle abajo yendo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Helia suspiró satisfecho al ver que esos dos comenzaban a llevarse mejor y con las manos en sus bolsillos volvió a ingresar en su casa.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

-Oye…¿A dónde se supone que estamos yendo? Mi casa queda en la otra dirección- le llamó ella al notar que Riven había dado vuelta donde no era. Éste simplemente rió por lo bajo y adelantó un par de coches antes de detenerse ante un semáforo en rojo. Él se levantó la visera para mirarla a los ojos con seguridad- Verás muñeca, decidí tomarme la libertad de invitarte a cenar antes de llevarte a casa-

-¿Qué clase de invitación es ésta?- le reclamó ella levantando una de sus cejas- Me parece más un secuestro-

-Tú tranquilízate, prometo llevarte a un buen lugar. Además estoy seguro de que debes tener mucha hambre ¿O me equivoco?- el suave gruñido de su estómago le indicó que para variar estaba en lo correcto. Él comenzó a reírse y recibió un golpe en la espalda como castigo.

-Vale…sólo acepto porque tengo hambre y porque tú invitas…-

-Aja…- Riven volvió a acelerar la motocicleta y entraron en una calle bastante concurrida - espero que te guste la comida italiana…-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

**Oh vaya…que felicidad tan grande es ver este capítulo finalmente publicado (mi corazón está llorando a mares) Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega y que sigan apoyando esta historia. Ya me he puesto de acuerdo conmigo misma y tengo la idea de cómo deseo que termine. Sólo les adelanto que se pondrá más…intenso en los siguientes capítulos. Y para aquellos que quieren el tan ansiado beso para ir rompiendo el hielo…lo tendrán en la siguiente entrega, así que no se lo pierdan.**

**Hasta pronto gente :D**


	6. Lugar indicado y movimiento indicado

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, no es mío.

**Título: **Retazos de música y pasión

**Pareja principal:** RivenxMusa

**Universo Alterno**

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Capítulo 6. El lugar indicado y el movimiento indicado

(Sábado por la noche)

Musa no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que se le había pasado la hora con tanta facilidad.

No estaba segura de si debía culpar al ambiente acogedor del restaurante, a la suave música, a la exquisita pasta o al hambre que tenía. Parecía que todos esos factores se habían aliado en su contra para convertir aquella improvisada cena en una de las salidas más placenteras que había tenido. Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo…la compañía tampoco estaba tan mal. Riven había demostrado poder ser bastante divertido siempre y cuando le bajara un poco a su arrogancia. Es más, en todo lo que había transcurrido de la velada, se había comportado muy bien con ella.

Habían hablado de muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas triviales, como ser la universidad, los amigos, comidas favoritas, habilidades culinarias, películas, deportes y por sobre todo de música. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de ver que coincidían y compartían el gusto por muchas cosas, especialmente Riven.

Cuando Musa revisó su reloj de pulsera se sobresaltó y en lo profundo de su corazón lamentó que aquella salida hubiese llegado a su fin. Apurando su limonada, le pidió a Riven que se marcharan porque pronto serían las 10. El muchacho asintió, pidió la cuenta y salieron al frío aire de la noche. Antes de llegar a la motocicleta, Musa se abrazó a sí misma al sentir una brisa helada, y el pelipúrpura lo notó. Desabotonó la camisa de mangas largas que llevaba encima de su camiseta y sin preguntar nada se la puso a la joven sobre sus hombros. Ella quiso protesta pero él la ignoró.

-Si no te la pones vas a congelarte hasta que lleguemos a tu casa- le dijo él subiendo a la motocicleta. Al voltear a verla notó que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas otra vez y ¡rayos! eso no dejaba de parecerle adorable sin importar cuántas veces lo hiciera- Sólo póntela- insistió una vez más colocándose su casco.

Ella al final accedió. Y no pudo evitar que aquella calidez del cuerpo de Riven la hiciera sentir tan protegida. Subió a la motocicleta y se aferró con más naturalidad a la cintura del muchacho antes de ir en dirección a su casa. Más pronto de lo que hubiesen deseado llegaron a la calle que Musa le había indicado. Una zona residencial con jardines bien cuidados. Riven estacionó frente a la casa que buscaban. Se quitaron los cascos y Musa bajó de la motocicleta sorprendiéndose cuando el muchacho le tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias…-dijo ella con una linda sonrisa- Hoy te has portado muy bien, Riven-

-Y eso que no me has visto cuando tengo el tiempo suficiente para planear la cita-

-¿Cita?- inquirió ella levantando una ceja

-Está bien, no fue una cita. ¿Podemos decir que fue una salida…?-

-Secuestro diría yo- remató la muchacha entre risas devolviéndole el casco. La luz de los faroles de la calle apenas iluminaba sus rostros y ambos no sabían cómo terminar aquella peculiar noche que habían compartido.

-Riven…- comenzó ella con timidez asegurándose de tener su mirada muy lejos de la suya- Muchas gracias por esta noche, yo…me divertí mucho, de verdad…-

-Ni lo menciones- dijo él aún sentado en la motocicleta-

-Comienzo a creer que no eres un sujeto tan detestable- rió ella- quizás hasta…podamos ser buenos amigos-

-Más que eso incluso…- suspiró él en voz baja sin saber realmente si Musa lo habría escuchado. La joven jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior tratando de ordenar la siguiente oración que diría- ¿Sabes?- dijo intentado sonar despreocupada – Espero que me avises la próxima vez que haya una de esas presentaciones dramáticas en Fontana Roja… de esas de las que estuvimos hablando…-

Riven le miró ligeramente sorprendido pues le había pillado con la guardia baja.

¿Acaso Musa estaba dándole una indirecta para proponer una segunda cita?

-Ya sabes, suena interesante…y me gustaría poder ver una ya que estoy en la ciudad-

Por el sonrojo en sus mejillas podría decir que así era.

Riven sonrió ligeramente y recuperando su tono galante inquirió:-¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría ir conmigo?-

-Claro ¿por qué no?- dijo ella bastante apenada al notar esa ladeada sonrisa en la cara de Riven- Sólo lo digo porque no tengo nada más que hacer en estos días e ir al teatro suena bien…y dijiste que a ti también te gustaba…claro que si no quieres, lo entenderé perfectamente…-

-Sí, claro que me gustaría- dijo él mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar algún comentario presuntuoso que sabía que harían enojar a la muchacha. Mejor era seguirle el juego y pretender que aquello no era la gran cosa- Si en verdad estás tan interesada… quizás te agradará saber que mañana habrá una actuación gratuita en el anfiteatro de la plaza principal organizado por los estudiantes de música y el club de danza de Fontana Roja-

-¿Enserio?- dijo ella arriesgándose a mirarle- ¿Mañana en la noche?-

-Así es. Y creo que te gustará bastante- le dijo él inclinándose para estar más cerca- Da tiempo suficiente de asistir luego del ensayo-

-Vale…- musitó la morena relajando sus facciones-

-¿Entonces…?- inquirió Riven esperando que Musa hiciera formal la cita.

-¿Qué?-

-No te hagas la desentendida-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- le replicó ella algo sonrojada. Riven suspiró frustrado al darse cuenta de que no la haría caer tan fácil-

¿Quieres ir a la presentación?- preguntó él

-Claro, me gustaría mucho-

-¿Y quieres que vaya contigo?- esta vez el tono de voz que usó era uno demasiado seductor. Ella se quedó sin aliento incapaz de contestar con rapidez- Yo…yo…no…-

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-inquirió rápidamente el otro.

-¡Yo no dije eso!- exclamó Musa un poco más alto de lo que hubiese querido y avergonzándose enseguida por ello- Yo sólo dije que…-

-¿Entonces?-

Musa se mordió el labio inferior y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de decir:- Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, me gustaría que me acompañaras-

Riven rió victorioso mientras se mesaba la barbilla con una mano- Bueno…no sé si tenga tiempo mañana en la noche…soy un hombre muy ocupado después de todo-

La ojiazul no lo podía creer. Había caído en su trampa. La situación había terminado como si ella lo estuviese invitando. Muerta de la vergüenza quiso articular mil palabras en un segundo para explicarse y reprenderlo por lo que había hecho, pero él rápidamente llevó un dedo hacia los suaves labios de la morena para callarla.

-No te enojes- le dijo él bastante divertido al verla tan molesta- era broma-

Ella se quedó de piedra mientras él retiraba suavemente su dedo y le sonreía galante- Claro que iré contigo. Nos escaparemos unos minutos antes del ensayo ¿Qué te parece?- Musa aún estaba cruzada de brazos haciendo un puchero pero luego de unos minutos suspiró y asintió para alivio de Riven.

-Está bien…- dijo ella- Sólo quiero aclararte que esto no es una cita…- balbuceó la ojiazul fulminándole con la mirada

-Claro, claro…es sólo una salida casual ¿verdad?-

-Parece que vas entendiendo- dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia

-Ah se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle…-comentó el muchacho volviendo a mesarse la barbilla- estoy planeando cobrarme esta salida, así que tendrás que hacer algo por mí para compensármelo…-

-Ya sabía que tu verdadero yo no tardaría en aparecer- le dijo ella con un suspiro frustrado- Espero que no vayas a pedirme algo que me obligue a golpearte- amenazó la muchacha colocando sus manos en sus caderas a manera de advertencia - Te aconsejo que pienses bien lo que sea que vayas a pedirme…- dijo con desconfianza.

-Descuida….- dijo suavemente evaluando la situación. Y cuando finalmente decidió su siguiente movimiento se acercó a ella susurrando con gentileza- Sólo voy a cobrarme la mitad ahora…- y sin previo aviso tomó la barbilla de Musa entre sus dedos y la acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, dejando un exquisito cosquilleo y calidez en su piel.

Antes de que la morena terminara de procesar lo que acababa de suceder Riven se alejó de ella y se puso el casco sin dejar de mirarla a través de la visera polarizada – Hasta mañana muñeca, que tengas dulces sueños- y con un fuerte rugido del motor se alejó dejando a la jovencita muy confundida. Aún aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder se llevó una mano para tocar aquella mejilla que el muchacho de ojos amatista había besado con tanta ternura.

Luego de unos segundos en los que su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad, se dio cuenta de que una parte de ella se había perdido entre extraños pensamientos, divagando ante la posibilidad de sentir aquella misma calidez pero en su boca… ¡No podía ser posible!

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Se apoyó un momento contra la madera tratando de controlar su respiración y suspiró mientras buscaba su llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón, fue allí cuando recién pudo percatarse de que no le había devuelto su camisa a Riven y que aún la llevaba puesta. Aspiró la suave colonia del muchacho que aún permanecía pegada en la tela y maldijo mentalmente el no habérsela devuelto.

Aún con su voz de la razón torturándola entró en la casa y echó el cerrojo. Subió sigilosamente hasta su habitación esperando evitar la reprochante mirada de su tía y se lanzó sobre su cama, abrazándose a sí misma y de esa manera también a la camisa del pelipúrpura en la oscuridad de su habitación. Sintió que un sopor la invadía, miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y vio que eran las once. Era tarde…mañana tenía todo un itinerario que cumplir. Adormecida por aquella calidez en su corazón se permitió cerrar sus ojos en la oscuridad y comenzar a revivir aquel día.

Sabía que lo que estaba dejando que pasara entre ellos era muy peligroso. No podía confiar tan fácilmente en Riven porque significaría arriesgar demasiado su corazón.

_Lo prudente sería terminar con esto inmediatamente…pero entonces ¿Por qué no puedo evitar que esto siga avanzando?_

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

(Domingo)

(Casa de la tía Cordelia)

A la mañana siguiente Musa se levantó temprano y de muy buen humor. Completamente vestida y arreglada bajó las escaleras y preparó un delicioso desayuno para su tía, esperando así que la disculpara por llegar tarde la noche anterior. Lavó los servicios, puso a funcionar la lavadora de ropa y se pasó el resto de la mañana ayudando con las tareas de la casa, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para su tía.

No es que Musa nunca le ayudara, es sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Tarareando canciones y yendo de aquí para allá. A la hora del almuerzo mientras comían, la mujer de cabello entrecano y ondulado no pudo resistirlo más y acomodándose sus lentes de media luna comentó:- Parece que te estás divirtiendo mucho estos días ¿verdad Musa?-

La muchacha le miró sorprendida un momento y luego sonrió - Pues sí, tía. He conocido a unas personas maravillosas. Además de re-encontrarme con mis amigas de la preparatoria Alfea conocí a un grupo de chicos que tienen una banda fenomenal y es con quienes me reuní el día de ayer para ensayar algunas canciones, ya sabes…ellos necesitaban vocalista…y la idea es presentarnos en el festival de verano-

-Eso suena fascinante- asintió la mujer doblando cuidadosamente su servilleta y aprovechando para estudiarla- ¿Y alguno de ellos te ha parecido interesante?-

-¿Interesante?- exclamó sonrojada- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Sólo es un comentario, no tienes porqué ponerte así- la mujer suspiró…definitivamente su sobrina no sabía mentir- Es sólo que ayer no pude evitar notar que un muchacho muy apuesto fue el que te trajo en esa ostentosa motocicleta-

- ¿Lo viste?...Digo…es sólo un amigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte…su nombre es Riven y sólo se ofreció a traerme…eso es todo-

-Claro…- dijo sarcásticamente Cordelia acomodando sus gafas- Y estoy segura de que es uno de los chicos de la banda con la que estás tan entusiasmada- Musa arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada por unos buenos segundos antes de asentir ligeramente. Su tía apretó los labios como hacía cada vez que algo le molestaba- Sí, me temía que fuera así…-

-¿Qué viste anoche?- balbuceó Musa sabiendo que si su tía había sacado el tema era porque había visto algo si es que no había visto TODO. La mujer se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar:- Vi lo que necesitaba ver, cariño. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que ese tipo de sujetos significan sólo una cosa: graves problemas-

-Lo sé…-

-Entonces no entiendo cuál es tu línea de pensamiento para dejar que esta situación crezca y empeore…-

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña, tía. Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de terminar esto cuando yo lo vea conveniente. Además…hablas como si yo pudiera ser capaz de tener algo con ese sujeto. No soy del tipo de chica que el busca…- esto último lo dijo con un tono ligeramente apenado- él tampoco es mi tipo…-

La mujer de cabellos blancos la escudriñó unos segundos más antes de suspirar - Musa…por el momento soy yo quien está a cargo de ti y mi deber es cuidarte. Sólo imaginarme lo que diría tu padre si supiera que…-

-No vas a decírselo ¿verdad?- le interrumpió ella

-Claro que no. No sería capaz de eso. Es sólo que no puedo evitar preocuparme…-

-No pasará nada tía, sé lo que hago- mintió ella con una sonrisa- Soy lo suficientemente madura para no dejarme envolver con un tonto enamoramiento de verano-

-Eso espero, cariño…- dijo Cordelia un poco más tranquila dispuesta a dejar de lado el tema y terminar con aquel almuerzo. Musa por su parte no dejó de pensar en aquellas palabras, sintiendo como si la felicidad que la invadiera en la mañana ahora se hubiese convertido en un terrible peso.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

(Domingo)

(Casa de Helia)

-Hoy hemos tenido un gran ensayo- suspiró Brandon subiendo las escaleras del sótano hacia la sala de estar, seguido muy de cerca por el resto de los chicos- Comienzo a pensar que estamos destinados al estrellato, señores….y por supuesto señorita…-

Helia se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras Sky y Brandon se acomodaban en el sofá. Musa les sonrió - Coincido contigo, Brandon. Los arreglos de la última canción suenan increíbles…han hecho un gran trabajo –

-Y eso es sólo el principio- comentó el rubio- Como Brandon se va éste viernes, creo que debemos grabar un demo contigo cuanto antes. Siempre es bueno tener tu material listo para ser distribuido en caso de encontrarnos con algún representante de una disquera multimillonaria-

-Hablas como si eso fuera tan fácil- le recriminó Musa con una risita-

-Timmy dijo que no hay problema y puede recibirnos en su tienda el martes - dijo Helia ingresando nuevamente en la salita y llevando botellas de gaseosas frías para todos-

-¿Timmy?- preguntó Musa tomando una botella- ¿Quién es?

-Es un amigo nuestro- respondió Riven- Siempre nos ayuda a calibrar los equipos y a grabar nuestros demos. Ha hecho unos mix's muy buenos para nosotros y siempre nos consigue excelentes precios cuando queremos comprar cosas nuevas para nuestros instrumentos-

-Tiene una tienda de artículos electrónicos y de música en el centro- agregó Sky- A veces nos dejamos caer por allí para saludar y pedirle que nos ayude en nuestras presentaciones haciendo las mezclas y a veces tocando el sintetizador-

-Parece que le tienen mucho aprecio-

-Es uno más del grupo- añadió Sky- sólo que con su negocio y su novia casi no le queda tiempo para pasar con nosotros. Pero cuando tiene un momento libre no duda en escaparse a algún concierto con nosotros -

-Si es así, entonces practicaré duro para estar lista con las canciones para el martes- dijo Musa tomando su bolsa y apurando su botella de gaseosa. Riven revisó su reloj de pulsera e hizo exactamente lo mismo- Pero por el momento, creo que ya es hora de irme -

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- reclamó Brandon mirándole confundido- Apenas son las siete treinta, debes estar bromeando…-

-No, no lo estoy. Es que tengo que ayudarle a mi tía con algo y me pidió llegar temprano hoy- mintió Musa, esperando con todo su corazón que los chicos no hicieran más preguntas. Pero para su desgracia, ella era terrible mintiendo y Brandon era muy suspicaz. Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su cara-

-¿Y…con qué tipo de "algo" necesitas ayudarla, Musa? -

-No lo sé, no me dio muchos detalles -dijo la morena comenzando a ponerse nerviosa- Sólo lo mencionó cuando estaba saliendo de casa así que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle con más cuidado, pero sea lo que sea, no me conviene hacerla enojar ¿verdad?-

-Claro…¿Acaso has hecho algo para molestarla últimamente?-

-Bueno, ayer llegué un poco tarde, eso es todo…-

-¿Tarde? Que yo recuerde, Helia nos dijo que ayer no te fuiste tan tarde. Si llegaste atrasada a tu casa no fue por el ensayo...¿Acaso no era Riven el que estaba a cargo de llevarte?-

Riven que conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz de Brandon, supo enseguida que lo que seguía no sería nada bueno. Debía intervenir o el plan de aquella tarde sería descubierto.

-Bueno…yo…en realidad…lo que sucedió fue que…-

- Yo debía llevarla pero quise comprar algo en el autoservicio antes…- interrumpió Riven poniéndose al lado de la ojiazul- lamentablemente había mucha gente y la atención estaba terriblemente lenta. No pensé que nos tomaría tanto tiempo…-

-Que descortés de tu parte- le reprendió Helia- ¿Sabías que tenías que llevarla a su casa y te detuviste a comprar comida chatarra?-

Riven se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa- Yo tenía hambre- Musa no decía ni una sola palabra, se había quedado de piedra al escuchar la naturalidad con la que el pelipúrpura estaba engañando a los muchachos. Incluso por un momento, ella estuvo tentada a creerle y pensar que lo de anoche se lo había soñado.

-Seguro que pasaste un mal rato…- dijo Sky mirando a Musa, ésta sólo le devolvió una incómoda sonrisa-

-Debiste ver lo furiosa que estaba al ver que la fila no avanzaba- continuó Riven- Incluso disculpándome no logré aplacar su enojo. La gente detrás de nosotros estaba espantada-

-Riven…-murmuró ella en señal de advertencia, un claro "no te pases" que fue rápidamente entendido por el de ojos amatista-

-No es para menos, idiota. Ella es una chica y debe llegar temprano a casa- volvió a intervenir el rubio- No tienes la más mínima consideración-

-Aunque a éstas alturas ya todo está bien entre nosotros ¿verdad, muñeca?- y con sutilidad colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha. Musa carraspeó y quitó rápidamente aquel brazo de encima suyo mientras decía:- Por el momento sí…pero te recomendaría no abusar de tu suerte, Riven-

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó…-murmuró Brandon con una ceja levantada- Vale, entonces no te detendremos más y te dejaremos ir cuanto antes a tu casa. ¿No quieres que Sky y yo te llevemos?-

-No será necesario- volvió a intervenir Riven- A modo de disculpas hoy también me ofrecí a llevarla y ella está de acuerdo con eso…-

Los chicos le miraron sin comprender. Luego se volvieron hacia la joven morena exigiendo una explicación. Ella simplemente les sonrió- Creo que no estaría tan mal dejarle enmendar sus errores ¿No es cierto?…-

-Claro…-murmuró picarescamente Brandon atando los cabos sueltos en su mente. Y antes de que éste compartiera con los demás su posible descubrimiento, Riven ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta principal-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder…ninguno de nosotros querrá que nuestra vocalista llegue tarde de nuevo a casa-

-Mucho menos si es por culpa tuya de nuevo…- ahí estaba el doble sentido de las palabras del castaño que ahora sonreía con autosuficiencia desde el sofá. Sky que no había pillado nada todavía volvió a ofrecerse para llevarla a casa, pero Musa volvió a negarse educadamente. Ella salió de la casa luego de despedirse de todos y cruzó el jardín de Helia hacia la calle donde el pelipúrpura ya le esperaba con la motocicleta encendida y con su casco puesto.

-¿Lista muñeca?- le dijo él extendiéndole otro casco. Ella lo tomó y le sonrió con picardía- Quién diría que mientes tan bien, Riven. Eres de temer-

-Es uno de mis tantos talentos-

-Creo que la palabra que buscas es "defectos"-

- Llámalo como quieras, pero no puedes negar que al menos salimos del paso-

-¿Tú crees? Tengo la ligera impresión de que Brandon sospecha-

Musa subió al vehículo y se colocó su casco al tiempo que se sujetaba a la cintura del mayor. Éste rió por lo bajo- Sospecha porque él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo y hasta más. Uno mide a los demás de acuerdo a lo que uno es capaz de hacer-

-Si ese es el caso…- sonrió Musa-

-Tú sólo relájate y déjame el resto a mí-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

(Domingo)

(Plaza principal – Anfiteatro)

Ambos tenían que admitir que llegado el momento, la presentación había demostrado ser toda una sensación. Habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a la estrella del club de danza y de música hacer una de sus mejores presentaciones.

(N/A: Para los que estén interesados en saber de dónde nació la inspiración para esto, les recomendaría buscar a Lindsey Stirling en youtube, estoy segura que la adorarán tanto como yo. Para ambientar la escena les recomendaría ver su video Cristallize o el video Duet-Live dance)

El espectáculo había comenzado con un grupo de bailarines de break dance haciendo su rutina al compás de la música electrónica para luego verse acompañados por el vibrante y original sonido de un violín eléctrico. Una simpática muchacha de cabello castaño alborotado, jeans ceñidos, cazadora gris con caperuza y botas negras hizo su aparición en el escenario, bailando y tocando el instrumento. Sus movimientos eran espontáneos, estéticos y muy enérgicos, una peculiar fusión entre danza interpretativa y ballet. Luego de una hora entre bailes, cantos, coreografías fantásticas y un violín maravilloso la presentación terminó.

Riven y Musa regresaron hacia la calle principal, en busca del lugar donde habían dejado estacionada la motocicleta. Atravesaron el parque atestado de parejitas y familias con sus niños pequeños, sin dejar de comentar lo mucho que les había gustado la función.

-Esa chica es increíble ¿Viste cómo tenía totalmente encantado al público?- exclamó Musa caminando risueña al lado del muchacho- Y esos pasos de baile…quisiera intentarlos alguna vez-

-Deberías- dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos tratando de ignorar lo inquieto que comenzaba a sentirse al verla a su lado. Ella tenía su largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta que caía como una cascada detrás de su espalda, una blusa blanca ceñida con tirantes que dejaban a la vista sus hombros, un par de pantalones azul marino a la cadera y unas sandalias altas con detalles plateados. A pesar de ser un atuendo sencillo, lo estaba poniendo bastante ansioso. Especialmente cuando notó que varios chicos a su alrededor se le quedaban viendo como bobos- Como te decía…estoy seguro de que si lo intentas, podrías hacerlo tan bien como ella-

-No lo sé, pero me he entusiasmado mucho al verla. Me gustaría armar una pequeña coreografía para el festival, claro…si es que a ti y a los chicos les parece bien-

-Claro, no veo porqué no, ¿Qué sería de la buena música sin algo de baile?-

-Layla con seguridad querrá ayudarnos, ella es una profesional en esto…-

-Suena bien…- dijo el muchacho notando que de pronto Musa se quedaba callada mirando indecisa hacia un lado del parque-¿Pasa algo?-

-No realmente…-musitó jugueteando con sus dedos- es sólo que…ya que estamos por aquí…¿no te gustaría hacer algo más antes de irnos?- Riven le miró sin comprender unos segundos y luego le sonrió coquetamente- ¿Algo como qué…?- y una mano demasiado temeraria se deslizó por su cintura.

-¡Nada de lo que te puedas estar imaginando!- le reprochó ella empujándolo algo divertida - ¿No te gustaría ir a jugar algo? Hay una central de juegos a una calle de aquí, solíamos ir con las chicas todo el tiempo cuando estábamos en Alfea…-

-¿Juegos?-

-Así es…-

-¿No es algo…?-

-¿Algo qué?-

-No sé…¿inmaduro?-

Musa se sonrojó- Claro que no. Muchas personas lo hacen. Además…no esperaría que un sujeto como tú lo entienda, sólo preguntaba, nada más…- ella comenzó a avanzar pero Riven rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia sí logrando desequilibrarla-

-Sí que eres impulsiva…no he dicho que no quiera ir en ningún momento. Deberías escuchar hasta el final a las personas-

-Y tú deberías ser más amable con lo que dices para que la gente quiera escucharte-

-¿Habrá alguna vez en la que no termines contestándome?-

-Cuando tú dejes de ser tan petulante quizás…-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

Pasaron un buen rato en las máquinas de juegos. Especialmente cuando Musa retó al pelipúrpura a bailar Pump it up y terminó por humillarlo completamente luego del quinto round. El muchacho ahora sólo la observaba moverse al ritmo estridente de la música, deslizando ágilmente sus pies sobre los controles de la plataforma, sin perder el ritmo por un solo segundo. Al finalizar la canción él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-No me imaginé que estuvieras tan enviciada a éstas máquinas- rió Riven comenzando a caminar con ella fuera del local. Salieron al pasillo principal del centro comercial y se acercaron a las escaleras.

-Solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo con las chicas. Pero seré honesta, juego esto desde que era una niña, Jared siempre me acompañaba al salir de la escuela primaria…a veces se nos iba toda la tarde y cuando llegábamos a casa nuestros padres estaban muy molestos…-

Riven hizo una ligera mueca de molestia- Ah sí…que lindo…- musitó guiándola hacia las escaleras-

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-Bueno…ha sido una linda noche, así que pensé terminarla con algo muy especial- Musa arrugó ligeramente la nariz- ¿Te parece subir al mirador?-

-¿Mirador? ¿Quieres decir que volvieron a abrirlo al público?-

-Hace unos tres años…- dijo él con una renovada sonrisa- Se nota que hace mucho que no venías a la ciudad ¿verdad?-

-Pues sí…- dijo con timidez- desde que me gradué de Alfea…-

-Incluso lo han mejorado…vamos, tienes que verlo-

Continuaron subiendo las escaleras por varios pisos más y cuando llegaron al último rellano Riven la animó tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a cruzar las puertas de cristal. Una helada brisa nocturna se deslizó por el bellísimo balcón del último piso, el piso pulido brillaba a la luz tenue de unas lámparas amarillentas, y casi todas las bancas de madera distribuidas en el lugar estaban ocupadas por parejas. Enormes jardineras estaban ubicadas alrededor de los barandales con flores de todos los colores que caían hasta el suelo. Musa sonrió y se acercó al barandal de madera tallada. Miró por el borde y tuvo una hermosa vista de la plaza principal, de sus altos árboles, de la gente y de la bella iluminación.

-Sí que hicieron muchos cambios…- susurró ella admirando el panorama- el lugar está incluso mejor de lo que recordaba-

-Me alegro de haberte traído entonces…- susurró Riven colocándose a su lado y mirándola con ternura. Parecía una niña pequeña con esa sonrisa risueña que tenía entre sus labios.

-Extrañé mucho esta ciudad…- suspiró Musa-

-Hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte…- comenzó a decir el muchacho- pero…¿Porqué regresaste a Melody cuando tus amigas se quedaron a estudiar aquí?-

Musa calló unos segundos y luego le miró con algo de desconfianza- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que…las cosas relacionadas con mi familia...por lo general…prefiero evitarlas

-Tampoco es que quiera obligarte a contarme…-

-No es eso…- dudó unos segundos y luego suspiró- sucede que después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre cambió mucho- dijo Musa con una sonrisa de tristeza- Cuando yo era una niña aún, vi cómo mi padre se sumergía en el trabajo tratando de sobreponerse al dolor de la pérdida de mi mamá. Siempre teníamos pensamientos diferentes y no dejábamos de discutir-

-¿Porqué Alfea entonces?…-

- Porque mi madre siempre quiso que estudiara allí, así que papá no se opuso y me dejo venir a esta ciudad…-

-Pero con la condición de que al terminar mis estudios en Alfea, él tendría el derecho de escoger dónde estudiaría la universidad-

-Extraña relación padre e hija que tienen ¿eh?-

-Bastante…- ella esta vez le devolvió una sonrisa- pero este verano decidí revelarme y en lugar de quedarme en Melody, vine a visitar a mis amigas y a Jared-

-Ajá…el querido amigo de la infancia ¿no?- el sarcasmo era más que evidente

-¿Acaso son celos los que estoy escuchando?- dijo ella juguetonamente empujándole

Riven rió con ella pero lejos de todo lo que Musa esperaba él volvió a mirarla con dulzura mientras murmuraba- ¿Y qué si así fuera?-Musa abrió enormemente los ojos y se puso muy nerviosa, no esperaba que él utilizara un tono muy serio…ella sólo estaba jugando…no justificaba la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo ahora.

-Pues…sencillamente sería ilógico…- dijo ella tratando de zafarse del incómodo momento-Dudo mucho que alguien como tú pueda sentir celos de alguien como Jared por alguien como yo...-

-Te subestimas demasiado…- volvió a decir Riven pero esta vez colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de ella para apoyarse en el barandal del balcón apresándola. Musa se sentía muy inquieta al mirarle a sus profundos ojos amatista…pues no era capaz de ver burla en ellos. Carraspeó un poco evitando mirarle pero él siguió con su rostro la mirada de ella, hasta encontrar ambos rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ella se sobresaltó y como acto reflejo dirigió sus manos hacia su amplio torso para alejarlo. Gran error.

-Riven…creo que…-

-No suelo decir esto a menudo pero…me alegra que hayas desobedecido a tu padre para venir a la ciudad…porque eso me dio la oportunidad de conocerte-

Musa le miraba con una expresión de desconcierto e impaciencia.

-Incluso estoy feliz de tener los amigos que tengo…y aunque ni yo mismo me lo crea…estoy agradecido de que Brandon esté saliendo con la señorita rayo de sol-

Musa rió levemente ante el comentario- Vale...yo tampoco me arrepiento de haber venido…ni de haberte conocido…incluso en las circunstancias que tuvimos…-

-¿Puedes realmente culparme?...la única culpable eres tú…-

-¿Porqué?-

-Por hacer que me gustes tanto…-

Ella se sonrojó y automáticamente volvió a desviar la mirada y se acercó más hacia el barandal para escapar de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Riven, pero éste sólo tuvo que inclinarse más hacia la ojiazul -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-Creo…creo que deberíamos irnos ya-

-¿Dice algo malo?-

-¡No!…bueno en realidad sí….aunque en realidad….no es tan malo…pero-

-Por lo general no me gusta que las chicas balbuceen tanto- bromeó Riven con un todo de voz más suave- pero curiosamente cuando lo haces tú no puedo dejar de pensar que es adorable…- Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño aún con las mejillas teñidas de rojo- Riven…de verdad…creo que debemos irnos…-

-¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que iba a cobrarme ésta salida que tendríamos?- dijo él ignorándola-

-Y ya te la cobraste si mal no recuerdo…así que vámonos…- intentó empujarlo con suavidad pero él respondió sujetando su rostro con una de sus manos, para obligarla a mirarlo-No, no, no, muñequita….ayer sólo me cobré la mitad- dijo él mirando fijamente el objeto de su deseo- y hoy, si no te molesta…quisiera cobrarme lo que falta y con sus intereses…-

-¿De qué estás hablan…?

Y sin dejarla terminar su frase la besó.

Los cálidos labios de Musa se sentían infinitamente mejor de lo que había soñado todos aquellos días. La sintió estremecerse pero eso no lo detuvo, acarició suavemente sus mejillas con sus dedos y la acercó más. Disfrutó de la ligera respiración de la pequeña joven, y de lo delicado que se sentía su cuerpo contra el barandal.

Musa sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas y que varias mariposas se liberaban en su estómago. Al sentir que sus piernas parecían volverse gelatina, se aferró a los fuertes brazos de Riven que ahora comenzaban a ceñirse alrededor de su cintura. El calor de aquel cuerpo masculino la envolvía en un remolino de sensaciones desconocidas, sus finos labios seduciendo tan repentinamente los suyos.

Él tenía el control, con una de sus manos acariciando su pequeña cintura y la otra deslizándose dulcemente por su níveo cuello atrayendo sus temblorosos labios hacia él para besarlos con más intensidad. El largo y sedoso cabello negro se agitaba con la brisa nocturna haciendo cosquillas en su rostro y liberando el exquisito aroma floral de su perfume. Estaba totalmente cautivado. Especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo rechazado y de que al contrario, unas pequeñas manos sutilmente se sujetaban a su camisa.

Sin embargo, cuando sus expertos labios quisieron incitarla a subir a otro nivel ella jadeó en respuesta alejándose de él bastante avergonzada. Él también se sorprendió de ver lo perturbado que había quedado luego de aquel beso, su respiración se había acelerado, sentía su corazón latiendo en sus oídos y sentía un extraño calor en su cuerpo. Alejó sus manos del barandal viéndola cruzarse de brazos y dar un par de pasos separándose de él.

-Yo…lo siento…-

-No, descuida…- le interrumpió ella dándole la espalda- no fue tu culpa…digo…no lo hiciste solo…es decir…yo pude...nada, olvida lo que dije por favor-

Riven se llevó una mano a su nuca y se acarició el cabello al tiempo que suspiraba intentando calmarse a sí mismo. Quizás no había hecho un buen movimiento después de todo. Se acercó indeciso:- ¿Te llevo a casa?-

-Sí…vámonos…- Musa caminó hacia las puertas de cristal y volvieron a ingresar al desierto pasillo del comercial. Cuando iban silenciosamente bajando por las escaleras Riven no pudo soportarlo más y la adelantó unos escalones para encararla- Ya me disculpé, muñeca…estoy siendo sincero así que por favor ya no actúes así…-

-Riven…-murmuró

-No quiero que terminemos las cosas así…-

-Por favor ya no sigas…solamente vámonos ¿Si?- ella quiso pasarlo de largo, pero él le tomó del brazo con rapidez y la miró fijamente -Espera un momento… ¿Enserio crees que es justo que actúes de esta manera? ¿Enserio tan mal estuvo?-

-¡No me molestes Riven!- le recriminó

-Musa, mírame- le reclamó el de ojos amatista sorprendiéndola verdaderamente- Si realmente estuvo tan mal, perdóname, pero si no fue así… ¿Porqué actúas así? ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Me llamaste por mi nombre…- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo con una ligera sonrisa-

-¿Qué?-

-Por primera vez me llamaste por mi nombre- repitió ampliando más su sonrisa. No entendía porqué pero se sentía muy feliz por ello. Él le devolvió una sonrisa aunque aún muy confundido, sin embargo al verla sonreír se sintió más tranquilo- ¿Te alegras sólo por eso? Sí que eres extraña…- ella se encogió de hombros- Pero ya enserio…¿estás molesta por lo que pasó?- Musa no le contestó.

-Estoy tratando de ser considerado…y no me estás ayudando…¿Te das cuenta de eso?- Ella permaneció en silencio, aún apresada por la mano de Riven- No voy a soltarte hasta que me contestes-

-…-

-¿Por qué no me dices nada?-

-¡Porque lo que pasó no fue sólo culpa tuya, por eso!- exclamó ella volviendo a sonrojarse mientras Riven le miraba confundido, pensó un momento aquellas palabras y luego sonrió conmovido- ¿Eso es todo?-

-No, no es todo. Es una gran problema…tú no podrías entenderlo. Sólo quiero que dejemos las cosas como están ¿te parece?-

-¿Porqué?...-

-Porque no quiero que esto se vuelva más complicado…estamos bien así-

-No, no estamos bien…-

-Claro que sí, tú eres el único que tiene problemas con eso…- él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo- La que tiene serios problemas con esto, eres sólo tú, Musa…A mí me gusto mucho besarte, y lo haría mil y un veces más si tú me lo permites…-

-Ya basta…no sigas…-

-Te dije que me gustas. Desde esa noche en el café que tenía ganas de hacer lo que hice hoy…¿Cuál es el problema si a ti también te gustó?-

-Tengo miedo…-le susurró ella cerrando los ojos incapaz de mirarlo-

Riven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Tenía miedo de estar con él…y no podía culparla. Él nunca se había comprometido con nadie enserio en toda su vida, siempre había sido así. Pero al verla allí, tan confundida sintió que realmente quería intentarlo, por ella. No podía imaginarse a una mujer más hermosa y perfecta para él. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y dejó un fugaz beso en los labios de la ojiazul sobresaltándola.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo…- murmuró- tú eres la indicada, de eso estoy seguro. Esperé mucho tiempo para sentir lo que ahora siento por ti… ¿me crees?-

Musa le miró y suspiró largamente antes de colocar con suavidad su cabeza sobre el amplio torso de Riven. Éste la rodeó entre sus brazos ante aquel gesto, disfrutando del perfume de la muchacha cosquilleando en su nariz.

-Puedo intentarlo…-

-Eso es suficiente para mí….ahora…¿puedo seguir cobrándome la salida de esta noche…?- la escuchó reír coquetamente en su cuello antes de separarse y ver sus ojos azules profundos- ¿Eso es un sí?-

-Será la salida más cara del mundo…si aún no has terminado de cobrártela…-

Riven se encogió de hombros- Tal vez sí…- hizo ademán de acercarse para darle otro beso en la boca pero ella colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Él levantó una ceja.

-Sin embargo…creo que sería prudente que mantuviéramos esto en secreto un tiempo…ya sabes, lo digo especialmente por Brandon…y los chicos-

-Tienes razón…no toleraría escuchar sus estúpidas bromas una y otra vez…seguro terminaría por golpearlos-

-¿Entonces?-

-Creo que podemos tener esto en secreto….después de todo…sólo nos concierne a los dos ¿verdad?- Esta vez Riven alcanzó sus labios y la besó con la misma intensidad que hacía unos minutos atrás en el balcón. Musa sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo que su corazón latía frenético en su pecho mientras sus manos buscaban tímidamente el cuello del mayor para sujetarse a él.

Unos cuantos metros más arriba, en el otro rellano de la escalera una figura femenina se agazapaba contra la pared para evitar ser vista por la joven pareja.

-¿Qué sucede, nena?- preguntó un muchacho de pelo rubio y corto sujetando a su compañera por las caderas- ¿Algo interesante?-

-Shh…no hables…- le espetó la mujer de largo cabello castaño clavando sus uñas en la pared sin perder de vista al muchacho de ojos amatista que seguía besando a aquella niñita de largo cabello negro. _"Vaya, vaya Riven…así que no has perdido el tiempo en mi ausencia ¿verdad? Pero si creíste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados viéndote hacerte con una nueva conquista…te has equivocado novio mío"_

-¿Darcy?- le llamó nuevamente el rubio besando el hombro expuesto de la castaña. Ella se incorporó y se escondió detrás de la pared junto con el joven esperando a que la pareja decidiera alejarse-

-Nada, nada Lance. Es sólo que me encontré con algo muy divertido…-

-¿Si? ¿Con qué?-

-Al parecer las trix tienen que volver al negocio cuanto antes- tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número- ¿Icy? Hermanita necesito verlas enseguida, al parecer Riven ha decidido jugar el mismo juego que yo…y eso no lo puedo permitir-

El rubio se sintió intrigado y quiso mirar por el borde de la pared pero Darcy le sujetó del cuello de su camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella- Entiendo…las veo en una hora en tu casa. Es bueno saber que piensas igual que yo. Hay que enseñarle buenos modales a este niño malo antes de que siga volviéndose más insolente. Adiós hermana-

-¿Darcy?-

-Llévame a casa de Icy, Lance-

-¿Pero y nuestra cita?-

-Tendrá que esperar, cariño…tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender ahora mismo-

-Es nuestro aniversario…-

Darcy comenzó a subir nuevamente las escaleras- Saldremos por la otra puerta. Hay personas con las que no quiero encontrarte en este momento en este pasillo…-El rubio corrió para alcanzarla- Nena, teníamos planes, ¿Qué voy a decirle a mis amigos?-

-No me interesa desperdiciar esta noche con tus descerebrados amigotes, amor. Eso puedes decirles-

El muchacho arrugó el entrecejo y maldijo en voz baja buscando las llaves de su auto. Era mejor no llevarle la contra a su novia, especialmente si sus amigas estaban de por medio. Eran temibles. Darcy por su parte tenía una cara que daba mucho miedo e iba mascullando cosas mientras recordaba la sonrisa bobalicona que Riven tenía mientras besaba a esa muchacha. Era bonita…no iba a negarlo. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Ya le enseñaría a esa nenita a no meterse con hombres ajenos. Estaba determinada en lograr que esa carita inocente de muñeca se cubriera de lágrimas de desesperación…pero lo primero era lo primero…obtener información de la reciente conquista de su adorado Riven y luego destruirla.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

**Al fin terminé. No saben cómo me costó hacer este capítulo….me ahogué por completo en la escenita del beso, pero de ahora en adelante será mucho más fácil. El drama fluirá por si sólo porque ya tengo a mi villana y a mis víctimas (Risa malvada, muy malvada). Espero les haya gustado el beso, me esforcé en hacerlo. Ahora aquí viene lo divertido…planeo desarrollar la historia como estaba dicho, pero quiero agregar una **_**historia paralela**_** por capítulo **_**dedicada a una pareja extra**_** que no sea RivenxMusa, es decir por la que ustedes voten más. Empiecen a sugerir y a votar, la pareja que tenga más votos tendrá su historia extra por capítulo publicado. Cada nueva publicación una nueva votación, así que ya saben.**

**Voten por su pareja favorita y tendrán la mitad de un capítulo dedicado a ella.**

**Un abrazo enorme y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo, así que no se lo pierdan.**

**Bye**


End file.
